Paradox Temporel
by tiguylerobot
Summary: Univer Alternatif. Sirius Potter le fils d'Hermione et Harry est le dernier soldat du bien. Il revient 20 ans en arrière durant la 7e année de ses parents pour les sauver de Voldemort car dans le futur il est devenu immortel
1. Chapter 1

Bienvenue dans cette nouvelle fiction.

Cette histoire se passe dans un univers alternatif ou Dumbeldore est encore en vie car je ne prendrais pas vraiment en compte les tomes 6 et 7. Je tiens à faire le discours habituel pour dire que mon inspiration provient de l'auteure et de ses œuvres. Je fais ça par pur plaisir, et pour gâter les gens, qui comme moi aiment les histoires de voyage temporel. Avis aux amateurs d'histoire où tout le monde est bizarrement homosexuel, ici ca ne sera pas le cas. Bonne lecture a tous, et n'hésitez pas à me laisser vos commentaires, je suis nouveau dans l'univers de l'écriture. Je remet en ligne les premiers chapitre grâce a la merveilleuse Liily01 qui s'est donnée comme travail titanesque de corriger mes fautes. Merci encore une fois de rendre cette histoire lisible.

**Paradoxe temporelChapitre 1**

Cela faisait deux jours qu'ils se cachaient dans, ce qui était autrefois, la grande salle de la célèbre école de sorcellerie et de magie, connue sous le nom de Poudlard. Un homme d'une vingtaine d'années grand et musclé, les cheveux noirs en bataille et une barbe de plusieurs jours. Une cicatrice traversant l'œil gauche et on voyait que celui ci était un œil artificiel, surement magique dû à la lueur qu'il dégageait. Sur ses bras découverts on voyait plusieurs cicatrices de combat et sur son bras droit un tatouage représentant un dragon (1). Il regardait une femme d'une quarantaine d'années, les cheveux maintenant courts et sales, et la prit dans ses bras comme si c'était la dernière fois qu'il pouvait le faire.

- Tu vas me manquer maman, tu es sure que tu ne veux pas y aller à ma place. Tu les connais beaucoup mieux que moi. Ils te feront confiance, ils te croiront. Tu es leur amie, tu as beaucoup plus de chance de faire changer le courant des choses que moi.

- Non Sirius, tu dois y aller. Toi seul a la puissance nécessaire pour l'aider à le vaincre.

- Tu dois tout faire pour qu'il puisse tuer Voldemort après que vous ayez détruit les derniers horcruxes. Ne t'inquiète pas pour moi, si tu réussis ta mission, alors le futur sera un bel endroit où nous vivrons en paix, pas ce dépotoir qui fut jadis un monde merveilleux. Profites en pour apprendre à mieux connaitre ton père, je sais que tu étais trop jeune pour bien te souvenir de lui, tu n'avais que 3 ans quand il nous a quitté. Tu verras, il était quelqu'un de magnifique. Tout allait bien quand il était là. Il avait la faculté de nous faire sentir bien, rien que par sa présence. Il représentait un espoir pour tout le monde sorcier. Harry n'était pas juste le survivant, il était notre sauveur. Albus t'aidera également. Tu pourras tout lui raconter, lui saura t'épauler. Et ne sois pas surpris si je découvre qui tu es, je n'étais pas la meilleure élève de Poudlard pour rien. Aller vas t'en maintenant, je sens qu'il arrive. Je vais le retarder pendant que tu finis le rituel.

- Mais maman, je ne vais pas te laisser seule face à lui. C'est du suicide. Laisse-moi le combattre. Je suis fort, je l'aurais surement à l'usure.

- Non ne discute pas, je t'aime mon fils, mais ta place n'est pas ici, tu dois sauver le passé, tu dois détruire Voldemort avant qu'il ne devienne immortel. Tu as une puissance inimaginable, mais tu n'es pas encore assez fort pour le vaincre maintenant. Il doit mourir avant qu'il ne puisse accomplir le rituel qui l'a rendu immortel. Je suis fière de toi mon grand garçon. Mais maintenant tu as une mission, et tu dois la remplir. Pense à tous ceux qui se sont sacrifiés pour que tu puisses effectuer ce voyage. Il ne faut pas que tous ces morts soient vains. Vas y maintenant et n'oublie jamais, compte sur tes amis, ce sont eux ta plus grande force, ensemble nous sommes invincibles.

Et la femme se mit à courir vers l'extérieur, criant un dernier je t'aime à son unique enfant. Les larmes aux yeux, l'homme âgé de 18 ans prit le dernier retourneur de temps existant, traças une rune spéciale dessus et cria haut et fort « 1998 », tout en sachant que c'était un voyage à sens unique. Une lumière blanche aveuglante l'entoura et il disparut, ne laissant derrière lui qu'un nuage de poussière.

Pendant ce temps, dans le parc en ruine de l'école, la femme était au pied du puissant mage noir Lord Voldemort. Celui-ci cessa son doloris et laissa quelques secondes à la femme pour qu'elle reprenne son souffle avant de lui parler.

-Alors ma très chère Hermione Granger, dit moi où est ton fils, qu'il vienne voir sa pauvre mère mourir et rejoindre son idiot de père.

On n'entendit qu'un rire sans fin et Hermione releva la tête et regarda Voldemort droit dans les deux globes rouges qui furent un jour des yeux.

- Mon nom est Hermione Potter, Tom au cas où tu l'aurais oublié et mon fils n'est plus ici, il est parti dans un endroit que tu ne trouveras jamais, et là où il est maintenant, dis toi qu'il prépare la dernière résistance et qu'il te vaincra.

Elle lui crachat au visage. Le lord lui donna un violent coup de pied au ventre la faisant reculer de quelques pas. Il pointa sa baguette vers elle et commença à réciter le sortilège impardonnable.

-Pauvre folle, personne ne peut me vaincre, je suis immortel et ce, grâce a ton cher mari, HAHAHAHAHAHAHAHAHAHA! Avada Kedavra.

-Harry j'arrive, attend moi mon amour. S'écria Hermione avant que la lumière verte ne fonce sur elle emportant toute vie de son corps.

On était à quelques jours seulement de la rentrée scolaire et Albus Dumbledore commençait à se tracasser l'esprit. Dans trois jours les élèves seraient là et il n'avait toujours pas trouvé un nouveau professeur de DCFM. Il allait devoir se résigner à demander à un membre de l'ordre de venir faire la classe, mais il n'aimait pas trop cette idée car il avait besoin de tous les membres possibles sur le terrain pour traquer les Mangemorts et trouver où se cache Voldemort. Soudain un objet dans son bureau commença à faire une lumière aveuglante. Albus se leva et se précipita hors de son bureau. Cela voulait dire qu'une grande magie était en train de se produire dans la grande salle, alors que l'école était presque vide. Arrivé en très grande vitesse sur les lieux de l'évènement, il ne vit qu'une grande lumière blanche aveuglante. Après quelques secondes, il vit au milieu de la salle un homme qui semblait épuisé et sur le bord de s'évanouir. Sa baguette en main, Albus courut vers l'homme. L'étranger en question eu le temps de voir Albus arriver vers lui et le prendre dans ses bras avant que ses forces ne le quittent. Un sourire aux lèvres il ne dit que quelques mots avant de s'évanouir.

- Grand-père... Albus... je suis tellement heureux de te revoir...ça veut dire que j'ai réussi.

Pour les gens qui veulent se faire une image de mon personnage, je me suis énormément inspiré du personnage de Matrix dans la série animée Reboot (mégabogue en francais)


	2. Chapter 2

**Chapitre 2**

Il ne savait pas combien de temps il avait dormi, mais il se sentait bien. Un lit propre. Cela faisait des années qu'il n'avait pas eu le privilège de pouvoir en profiter. Instinctivement il ne se sentait pas en danger, il avait le souvenir de revoir le visage d'Albus avant de perdre connaissance. Son incantation avait du marcher car Albus était mort depuis deux ans déjà, il n'avait plus qu'à souhaiter qu'il ait remonté le temps de plus de deux ans sinon tous ses efforts aurait été vains. Maintenant qu'il émergeait du sommeil, il remarqua que la pièce était parfaitement rangée et d'une propreté époustouflante, sans aucun doute il avait bien voyagé de plusieurs années. Il se leva et vit ses vêtements parfaitement pliés et lavés à coté du lit. Il les enfila en vitesse sans faire de bruit et s'apprêta à sortir de l'infirmerie quand une voix féminine l'interpela.

-Pas si vite jeune homme, on ne quitte pas mon infirmerie sans que j'en donne l'autorisation. Vous allez me faire le plaisir de vous rassoir sur ce lit pendant que je vous examine. Vous êtes arrivé ici inconscient et votre niveau de magie était à son plus bas, un peu plus et vous étiez mort. Vous êtes vraiment chanceux, vous devez avoir une grande capacité de récupération Monsieur...

Prit sur le fait, Sirius ne pouvait pas tout simplement dire son nom de famille. Cela aurait été trop douteux, un Potter débarquait de nulle part, alors que le seul Potter qui devait exister en ce temps était son père, il ne réfléchit pas trop rapidement, et se rappela les bandes dessinées moldues qu'il lisait étant jeune et dit le premier nom qui lui est venu en tête.

- Rodger, Steve Rodger Madame. Est-ce que je pourrais savoir où je suis, et quel jour nous somme s'il-vous-plait.

- Vous êtes à l'infirmerie de Poudlard monsieur et nous sommes le 28 aout. Maintenant asseyez-vous, le directeur voudrait vous parler pendant que je vous examine encore.

À ce moment Albus entra dans la pièce et se dirigea vers le jeune homme.

-Un bonbon au citron monsieur ?

- Ce ne serait pas de refus, cela fait tellement longtemps que je n'en ai pas mangé un.

- Peut être pourriez vous me décliner votre nom, car j'ai l'impression que nous allons avoir une longue discussion vous et moi.

-Bien sur Directeur, mais pourrions nous être seul. Ce que j'ai à vous dire, personne ne doit le savoir.

-Bien sur. Pom Pom, j'ai l'impression que ce jeune homme est en parfaite santé, je vous remercie énormément de vous être occupée de lui ces dernières heures, nous allons discuter dans mon bureau.

Les deux hommes prirent congé de l'infirmière et se dirigèrent en silence dans les couloirs de l'école. Arrivé devant la gargouille menant au bureau du directeur, Albus prononça le mot de passe ''crème canaris''. Les deux hommes montèrent l'escalier en colimaçon et s'assirent au bureau du directeur, Albus offrit une tasse de thé à son invité et après avoir avalé une petite gorgée prit la parole

- Alors monsieur, et si vous me disiez qui vous êtes, et comment vous êtes apparut de nulle part en plein milieu de la grande salle, alors qu'il est impossible de transplaner dans cette école? De plus, vous semblez me connaitre, vous m'avez bien appelé grand-père avant de tomber dans les pommes. Vous avez dit que vous aviez réussi, mais réussi quoi jeune homme?

- Je vous averti, c'est une très longue histoire.

- Mais allez y, je crois que nous avons encore quelques heures avant le repas du soir. D'ailleurs avez-vous faim? Vous avez l'air d'avoir fait un long voyage épuisant.

- Un repas ne serait vraiment pas de refus à vrai dire, cela doit bien faire deux mois que je n'ai eu à me mettre sous la dent mis à part des petits rongeurs attrapés ci et là.

- Mais bien entendu.

Il prit alors un objet sur son bureau, et demanda dedans qu'on leurs servent un repas, ainsi que du bon thé chaud et une bierreaubeurre. Quelques instants plus tard, un steak-frites apparut devant Sirius, de même qu'une bonne tasse de thé chaud et une bonne bierreaubeurre. L'étranger voyant toute cette belle nourriture l'attaqua en quelques instants. À le voir engloutir le plat, on aurait dit qu'il n'avait pas mangé à sa faim depuis des mois. Environs une dizaine de minutes plus tard, il n'en restait même pas une miette. On le voyait finir de boire son breuvage, et accidentellement il laissa aller un rot assez sonore.

- Veuillez me pardonner Albus, ca doit faire deux ans que je n'ai pas mangé un aussi bon repas et je dois dire que maman avait raison : la bierreaubeurre est vraiment une boisson excellente. Bon je crois que je vous dois quelques explications. Mais avant que je commence, est-ce que je pourrais savoir en quelle année nous sommes, juste pour m'assurer que je suis au bon endroit.

Le directeur un peu sidéré par une telle question lui répondit simplement

- Nous sommes en 1998 mon garçon. Vous me paraissez très étrange tout à coup.

-1998… Cela veut dire que je suis exactement où je devais être. Merci maman, ton travail acharné a porté ses fruits.

- Vous me parlez de votre mère, mais qui est-elle, et surtout, qui êtes vous ?

- Pardonnez moi de ne pas vous l'avoir dit plus tôt, mon nom est Sirius James Harry Potter, ma mère est Hermione Potter, connue sous le nom de Hermione Granger à votre époque, et mon père est Harry Potter, je viens de l'an 2017.


	3. Chapter 3

Albus eu l'impression de tomber de sa chaise. L'homme qui était devant lui, disait venir du futur, et d'être le fils du survivant. Albus pensait avoir affaire à un fou, il devrait appeler Ste-Mangouste pour voir s'il n'y avait pas un patient atteint de troubles mentaux, qui s'était évadé. Voyant l'air perplexe du directeur devant lui, Sirius reprit la parole.

- Je sais que c'est difficile à croire, mais je suis bien un voyageur temporel. Ma mère a réussi à trafiquer le dernier retourneur de temps pour m'envoyer en 1998, afin que je puisse vous venir en aide dans la lutte contre Voldemort.

-Admettons que je vous crois, et que vous veniez du futur. Pourquoi revenir en arrière ? Pourquoi ne pas lutter contre Voldemort dans votre temps ?

-Parce que nous avons perdu. Il ne reste plus que moi pour le combattre. Il est devenu immortel, invincible, et je ne suis pas assez fort pour le vaincre. De nombreuses fois j'ai essayé de le battre, mais il m'a toujours vaincu chaque fois je revenais blessé et chaque fois nos hommes tombaient face à lui. Il n'y a plus d'espoir chez moi, tout est détruit, le ministère, Ste-Mangouste, Poudlard, le monde magique. Il a prit le contrôle de la planète. Il a des mangemorts partout. Et si quelqu'un n'a pas la marque, il se fait tuer sur-le-champ ou envoyer dans des camps d'esclavage. Il n'y a plus de créatures magiques, toutes les espèces sont décimées, les moldus et les nés-moldus sont emprisonnés à vie et torturés jusqu'à leurs derniers souffles dans des camps de concentration. La 2e guerre mondiale des moldus n'est qu'un jeu d'enfant, à côté de tout ce que j'ai pu subir.

Et il se mit à pleurer, chose qu'il ne s'était pas permis depuis longtemps. Il gardait tous ses sentiments enfouis au fond de lui, comme le parfait soldat qu'il avait été entrainé à être depuis la mort de son père. Voyant son état, Albus se leva de son siège et lui posa une main sur l'épaule.

- Pleure mon garçon, pleure si ca peut te faire du bien. Albus essaya de percer les pensées de l'homme devant lui, mais il se bloqua à une infranchissable barrière d'occlumencie.

- Je vois que vous essayez de lire dans ma tête professeur. Mais voyez-vous, j'ai eu un très bon enseignant pour fermer totalement mon esprit.

- Ah oui, et qui donc ? Il n'y a pas énormément d'occlumens ni légétimens dans ce monde, moi même je ne connais que deux autres sorciers qui puissent avoir des barrières aussi efficaces que les vôtres.

- C'est vous grand-père qui m'avez apprit presque tout ce que je sais sur la magie. Vous et maman.

- Pourquoi grand-père mon garçon ?

- Parce que vous m'avez pratiquement élevé avec maman. Quand papa est mort et que Poudlard est tombé, vous nous avez fait voyager et vous nous avez aidés et cachés pendant près de 15 ans jusqu'a ce qu'il...

- Qu'il quoi mon garçon ?

- Qu'il nous retrouve et qu'il vous tue.

- Oh je vois.

- Mais je suis ici pour tout arranger ça, je dois tous vous sauver si je veux revoir mes parents, je vous fais confiance grand-père. Tenez, je baisse mes barrières, lisez mon esprit, voyer que je vous dis la vérité.

Albus se concentra quelques instants, et utilisa ses dons de légitimen sur le jeune homme devant lui. Il vit toutes les horreurs que Voldemort avait commis, la prise de pouvoir mondiale, les tortures que Sirius avait subit dans un cachot. Et deux évènements vraiment bizarres. D'ailleurs, en voyant son esprit, il sentit deux autres présences magiques en lui, dont une qui lui semblait très familière.

- Je vois que vous avez senti mes auras magiques. La première est assez facile à expliquer, vous avez du la reconnaitre. C'est la votre !

- Comment ça la mienne ? Que fait ma signature magique dans votre corps ?

- Quand Voldemort nous a retrouvés, nous nous sommes battus avec acharnement contre lui, mais il était trop fort. Il avait trop de puissance. Il m'avait grièvement blessé, vous voyez qu'il me manque un œil… Pour vous, il a fait bien pire. Il vous a réservé un sortilège qui vous tuait à petit feu, dans d'atroces souffrances. Nous avons pu encore une fois nous échapper in extremis, mais c'était trop tard pour vous. C'est à ce moment que vous avez fait une dernière incantation. Je me souviens, j'étais encore assez sonné et vous en avez profité pour sacrifier votre existence. Sachant que vous alliez mourir, vous m'avez donné toutes votre puissance magique, afin que je puisse devenir assez fort pour continuer le combat, mais malheureusement ce ne fut pas suffisant.

- Et la seconde ? Questionna Albus plus qu'intrigué maintenant.

-La seconde est le dernier dragon qui existait sur terre. Voldemort a chassé toutes les créatures magiques, mais plus particulièrement les dragons. Il les craignait du a leur grande puissance magique. Durant l'année de mes 17 ans, nous sommes tombés dans une embuscade de mangemorts et de vampires, maman et moi. Nous étions cernés et nous savions qu'on ne s'en sortirait pas. C'est alors qu'un miracle s'est produit et un magnifique dragon est apparut et nous a sauvés. Le dragon devait savoir que j'étais important car il se cachait depuis des années, et il est sorti de l'ombre pour nous aider. Pendant quelques jours nous avons voyagé avec lui, tissant une forte amitié, jusqu'au moment où Voldemort nous retrouva encore une fois. J'ai tout fait pour protéger le dragon, mais il fut mortellement touché. Nous avons encore une fois pu nous enfuir en utilisant un portoloin, mais les blessures du dragon étaient fatales. C'est alors qu'il a utilisé ses pouvoirs psychiques et qu'il m'a parlé mentalement. Il m'a dit qu'il était le dernier de sa race, et que sa mort ne devait pas être vaine. Il avait vu l'avenir, et il savait que je devais vivre. C'est alors qu'il fit comme toi, et transféra toute son essence vitale en moi, me métamorphosant totalement. C'est depuis cet instant que je suis devenu cette montagne de muscle que vous voyez. Le seul vestige de son existence est ce tatouage sur mon bras.

Albus était abasourdi par toutes les déclarations du jeune homme devant lui. Sentant la détresse intérieure du jeune homme d'avoir eu à revivre ces évènements terrible, Albus le prit dans ses bras dans une étreinte paternelle. Sirius fut surprit par le geste du vieil homme, mais se laissa faire, cela faisait tellement longtemps qu'il avait perdu son Albus et se laissa aller à cette étreinte.

Au bout de quelques minutes, Albus se rassit et commença à réfléchir, Fumsek en profita pour s'envoler, il alla se poser sur l'épaule du directeur et chanta une mélodie tragique.

-Tu as raison mon vieil ami. Ce jeune homme a besoin de notre aide, et nous avons besoin de lui. Jeune homme, je crois savoir comment nous allons pouvoir vous introduire dans notre époque. Que diriez-vous d'enseigner à nos étudiants à se défendre contres les forces des ténèbres ?


	4. Chapter 4

-Vous voulez que j'enseigne, mais je n'ai jamais fait cela avant !

- Ce n'est pas compliqué, apprenez-leur à survivre. La guerre fait rage depuis trop longtemps. À l'intérieur de ces murs, les élèves sont en sécurité, mais une fois sortis ils sont vulnérables. Apprenez-leur à identifier les dangers et à les éviter. Former les futurs aurors, montrez-leur qu'il existe encore de l'espoir. Je me doute que vous allez vouloir entrainer tout spécialement votre père, est-ce que je me trompe ?

- Vous avez raison, je dois entrainer Harry. Toi et maman m'avez toujours dit qu'il était très puissant, peut être même plus puissant que toi grand-père, mais qu'il n'avait jamais su comment se servir convenablement de toute sa magie et qu'il la gardait refoulée en lui. Je dois l'aider à combattre Voldemort. Je suis au courant pour la prophétie, je sais que je ne peux pas le tuer, mais je vais pouvoir l'affaiblir pour que papa puisse lui porter le coup de grâce. Ici Voldemort n'est pas encore immortel, et je vais être là pour l'empêcher de le devenir.

- D'ailleurs pourrais-tu me dire comment il est devenu si puissant. Oui Tom est puissant en ce moment, même plus que moi, mais pas autant que ce que j'ai pu voir dans tes souvenirs, il n'a jamais eu cette aura, ni toute cette puissance brute.

- Il est devenu immortel tout simplement parce qu'il a triché. Toute a l'heure je t'ai parlé du rituel que tu as fait sur moi dans le futur, celui de te sacrifier et de me donner toute ta force vitale et magique. Et bien Voldemort a utilisé la même incantation, mais à l'inverse. Il a kidnappé mon père et lui a volé sa force vitale et magique. Selon ma mère, il aurait souffert mille tortures. Contrairement à toi ou au dragon, où là vous étiez volontaires, mon père s'est accroché à la vie le plus longtemps possible. Mais déjà affaiblit par la torture, il est mort donnant toute sa force à Voldemort. C'est après cet acte de magie barbare qu'il est devenu tout puissant. Je n'avais que trois ans lors de ces évènements. Sa première victoire fut d'envahir Poudlard. Selon le récit de maman, il a tué presque tous les membres de l'Ordre cette journée là. La première a tombé fut une femme du nom de McGonaggal, ensuite mon parrain Ron et tous les Griffondors. Blessé, vous avez réussi à faire sortir quelques personnes de l'école, dont moi, ma mère, Rémus, Tonk et leur fils Teddy. Nous avons fui pendant des semaines mais un jour, il nous a retrouvé et il a profité d'une pleine lune pour nous tendre un piège. Le salaud a ouvert la porte de la cage de Rémus et le loup-garou a massacré Tonk et Teddy. Vous avez eu le temps de nous sauver maman et moi. Quelques jours plus tard, maman y est retournée et elle a trouvé leurs corps déchiquetés. Le pauvre Rémus s'était donné la mort après les avoir tués.

-Oh mon dieu, Rémus. Il a du se sentir tellement détruit. Tu dis qu'il était marié à Nymphadora Tonk, hé bien, c'est une surprise. Je les vois des fois discuter dans leur coin, mais je n'aurais jamais imaginé qu'ils finiraient ensemble ces deux là. Je suis heureux pour eux. Ne t'inquiète pas Sirius, juste le fait de ta présence dans cette époque va changer tous ces évènements. La priorité est de protéger Harry et de l'entrainer à combattre efficacement Voldemort.

- Nous devons également retrouver les horcruxes, tu m'en as tellement parlé, c'est comme si je pouvais toucher ces objets maudits. Le journal de Jedusort est déjà détruit. Il reste la bague de Gaunt dans l'ancienne maison de son père, la coupe de Poufsouffle qui est dans le coffre fort des Lestranges à Gringotts. Le médaillon est caché au 12 Square Grimmaud, le diadème de Serdaigle est ici dans l'école et il reste Nagini, son maudit serpent. Mais là, il y a encore un autre et dernier horcruxe. Celui là, tu ne l'as jamais su, Tom nous l'a dit pendant un duel un peu après ta mort. Papa est le dernier horcruxe. Sa cicatrice est en effet un morceau d'âme de Voldemort, maman m'avait dit que c'était pour cela qu'il avait des visions de Voldemort et qu'il était fourchelangue.

Le visage de Dumbledore devint aussi blanc que des draps à l'évocation de ce dernier horcruxe. Il se rassit, et se prit la tête dans les mains. Pour tuer Voldemort, il devait détruire les horcruxes, mais il ne pouvait se résigner à tuer Harry. Voyant l'état d'Albus, Sirius fit un sourire et lui dit.

-Je vois ta réaction, mais ne t'inquiète, papa n'aura pas à mourir pour de vrai. Nous en avons discuté avec maman, et nous avons une méthode particulière pour détruire l'horcruxe. Mais nous le ferons en dernier, car Voldemort risquerait de s'en apercevoir, et nous ne voulons pas prendre le risque qu'il en crée un dont nous ne connaitrions pas l'existence. Que dirais-tu si nous en détruisions un aujourd'hui même ? Ensuite nous pourrions discuter de cette offre d'emploi alléchante, que tu viens de me proposer.

-C'est une excellente idée que tu as là mon garçon et vu que l'école est presque vide, nous aurons la paix.

Les deux hommes sortirent du bureau et Albus suivit Sirius qui avait l'air de connaitre le château. Arrivé devant la tapisserie (représentant la tentative de Barnabas le Follet d'apprendre la danse classique à des trolls) du septième étage de l'école, Sirius passa trois fois devant celle ci, et une porte apparue. Il y entra suivit d'Albus, et resta sur le pas de la porte. Sirius leva simplement sa main, et quelques secondes plus tard, un magnifique diadème se trouvait dans sa main. Les deux hommes pouvaient ressentir toute la magie noire emprisonnée à l'intérieur de l'objet. Ils ressortirent de la pièce.

- Je vois que tu fais de la magie sans baguette. C'est un acte que seuls les plus grands mages comme Godric Griffondor, Salazar Serpentard et Merlin ont pu réaliser.

- Pas tout à fait, je ne prétends pas être du niveau de ces dieux de la magie, mais j'ai une petite arme secrète. Tu vois mon œil artificiel, c'est un cadeau de maman. Elle m'avait parlé d'un de tes amis, un certain Maugrey qui avait un œil magique, et bien maman m'en a fabriqué un après mon accident. Il m'aide à ressentir la magie autour de moi et il est d'une grande utilité dans l'obscurité ou face aux capes et sorts d'invisibilité. De plus, c'est un canalisateur de magie, un peu comme une sorte de baguette. C'est très pratique quand tu as les mains liées ou occupées avec d'autres armes et que tu n'as pas une baguette sous la main. Mais j'ai également ma baguette ou plutôt SA baguette.

Sirius sorti sa baguette de son étui. Elle était magnifique. Les yeux de Dumbledore pétillaient en la voyant.

-Bois de houx, 27.5 centimètres, plume de phénix. La baguette de papa. Maman m'a raconté que ce n'est pas le sorcier qui choisit sa baguette, mais la baguette qui choisit le sorcier. Lorsque fut le temps d'enterrer le corps de papa, ils allaient mettre sa baguette en terre avec lui, mais les circonstances furent différentes. Maman m'a dit que je m'étais approché discrètement de papa, qui tenait sa baguette dans sa main inanimée. Le bras de papa a bougé comme par enchantement et la baguette m'est tombée dans la main, et il y a eu une pluie de lumière rouge et or. La baguette avait choisit un nouveau propriétaire pour accomplir sa destinée. Et depuis, elle et moi sommes inséparables. Bon si on détruisait cet horcruxe.

Il repassa encore trois fois devant la tapisserie, mais cette fois-ci, il pensa à une pièce fortifiée pouvant résister à une explosion de magie noire. Quand la porte apparue, on pu y voir une pièce grise toute simple et vide. Les deux hommes entrèrent et Sirius déposât le diadème sur le sol au centre de la pièce.

-Comment comptes-tu détruire l'horcruxe ? demanda Dumbledore

-Le seul moyen de détruire un horcruxe efficacement et sans trop de danger est avec une épée magique.

Par la suite on vit sur l'avant bras de Sirius un tatouage qui luisait pendant une fraction de seconde, et une magnifique épée apparue. Elle avait le manche incrusté de rubis et d'or.

-Mais c'est l'épée de Godric Griffondor. Et comment as-tu pu la faire apparaitre ?

-Tu me l'as offert pour mon 16e anniversaire, je te remercie encore, c'est vraiment un beau cadeau. Et en ce qui concerne le comment, c'est une magie qui n'existe pas encore à cette époque. Vois-tu les tatouages que j'ai sur chaque avant bras, (et il montra ses avant bras, coté intérieur) et bien ce sont des tatouages magiques fait par un très puissant sorcier samouraï. Nous l'avons rencontré pendant notre fuite alors que nous étions au japon. Il nous a hébergés pendant près de deux ans, et il m'enseigna les multiples formes de combat. La rune qu'il représente signifie ''Arme''. Je peux stocker à volonté des armes dans ces runes et les faires apparaitre quand je le souhaite. Et celui ci, (il montra son poignet gauche) signifie ''bouclier'', il me permet de générer un bouclier magique qui est très résistant.

Albus était impressionné par cette magie, et ça se voyait dans son regard. Sirius lui demanda de s'éloigner et de faire un bouclier sur les deux hommes, juste pour absorber l'excédent de magie noire qui va s'en découler. Après qu'Albus fabriqua les deux boucliers, Sirius leva l'épée en l'air, et l'abattit violemment sur le diadème. Une violente explosion en suivi, et on vit un nuage noir s'en échapper. Un autre horcruxe venait d'être éliminé.

- Dans ta face maudit serpent, un pas de plus vers ta mort. Cria Sirius.

Les deux hommes sortirent de la salle sur demande et retournèrent au bureau d'Albus. Une fois bien installé au bureau, Albus rangea le diadème avec le journal de Tom.

-Bon Sirius, maintenant que nous avons régler ce détail, que dirais-tu si nous parlions de ton avenir. Tu ne peux pas continuer de t'appeler Potter, cela serait trop suspicieux.

- A mon réveil, j'ai inventé le nom de Steve Rodger à l'infirmière, je crois que je vais le garder. Je dirais que je viens des États-Unis, et que j'ai eu envie de connaitre cette bonne vieille Angleterre.

-Hé bien dans ce cas, Je vais vous souhaiter de passer une excellente année professeur Rodger.


	5. Chapter 5

Harry Potter ouvrit les yeux et les referma immédiatement. Il prit son oreiller et se la mit sur la tête en lâchant un juron.

-Tu sais mon vieux, tu n'avais qu'à pas boire autant hier, si tu ne voulais pas te lever avec une gueule de bois. Lui dit son meilleur ami Ron

-Ta gueule Ron. Fut tout ce que le survivant trouva à répondre.

- Aller lève-toi fainéant, les jumeaux avaient prévu le coup, et ils nous ont laissés chacun une potion anti-gueule de bois. Elle a un gout horrible, mais c'est vachement efficace.

Harry ouvrit à nouveau les yeux, et chercha à tâtons ses lunettes. Une fois trouvées, il avala la potion affreuse avant de se diriger vers la salle de bain, une douche était de mise.

- Au fait, bon anniversaire Harry. Lança Ron dans un fou rire avant de descendre vers la cuisine, piquer un toast dans l'assiette de Ginny, qui avait aussi l'air d'avoir trop fait la fête hier soir.

Après s'être lavé, rasé et essayé de se peigner, le survivant descendit à son tour dans la cuisine, se servit un bon café ainsi qu'un muffin et s'assit aux coté de Ginny, qui commençait à se réveiller un peu. Il remarqua qu'Arthur ainsi que les jumeaux étaient déjà partis travailler et que Molly préparait déjà quelques chaudrons surement pour ce soir.

-Dites-moi madame Weasley, pourquoi autant de nourriture, nous ne sommes que 8 pour le repas de ce soir, là vous en faites pour une armée.

-Harry mon chéri, je ne t'avais pas entendu descendre, bonne anniversaire mon garçon. Ce soir nous allons recevoir quelques invités pour le repas, on n'a pas 17 ans tous les jours.

-Mais vous n'avez pas à faire une soirée pour moi madame Weasley, je ne fais même pas partit de votre famille.

- Tut tut tut jeune homme, tu fais parti de cette famille même si tu n'as pas de cheveux roux, aux même titre que Hermione. Maintenant Harry chéri pourrais-tu être un ange et réveiller Hermione. Il est bientôt 14h00 et elle dort encore. Vous avez fait la fête jusqu'à très tard à ce que je vois.

-Comme vous l'avez dit vous-même, on a pas 17 ans tous les jours.

Harry commença à monter les escaliers tranquillement. Il voulait faire un réveil royal à Hermione, il hésitait entre un sort d'eau glacé, ou une explosion de sortilège de couleur et de bruit. Il arriva devant la porte de la chambre de Ginny où Hermione était devenue sa colocataire temporaire durant les vacances scolaires. Les parents d'Hermione étaient partis en voyage en France. Il ouvrit la porte très tranquillement et s'approcha furtivement du lit d'Hermione. Il sortit sa baguette et s'apprêta à lancer un sort jusqu'au moment où Hermione commença à marmonner dans son sommeil.

- Humm Harry, n'arrête surtout pas….Je t'aime tellement.

Le sang d'Harry ne fit qu'un tour. Bien sur qu'il avait des sentiments pour Hermione, pas juste de simples sentiments, il en était fou. Il était amoureux d'elle depuis plusieurs années, mais il s'était toujours tu. Il y a deux ans, il était malade de jalousie lorsqu'Hermione était sortie avec Ron. Leur relation n'avait duré que 4 ou 5 semaines, s'étant rendu compte qu'ils n'étaient que des amis. Il l'aimait secrètement et se doutait bien que la jeune fille n'était pas attirée vers lui. Mais là, face à cet aveu indirect, il aimerait sauter de joie et courir à travers la maison.

Dans ses rêves, elle l'aimait. Mais est-ce que cela reflétait la réalité ? Il ne préférait pas se faire de faux espoir. Peut-être que cette année, il se déclarerait, mais pour l'instant, il préférait se taire. Pour ne pas éveiller les soupçons d'Hermione à savoir qu'il l'observait pendant son sommeil, il recula et se mit sur le bord de la porte, et n'entra que la tête dans le cadre de la porte.

-Hermione, hé ma belle au bois dormant, c'est l'heure de se lever, on n'avait pas parlé d'aller faire un tour à pré-au-lard voir la nouvelle boutique de Fred et George ?

-Ehhhh…. Harry…eeehhh…HARRY!

Elle prit le drap et se cacha avant de prendre le premier objet à sa portée, qui se trouvait à être un gros livre de métamorphose

-SORT D'ICI, JE NE SUIS PAS PRÉSENTABLE!

-Bonjour à toi aussi en passant. Et il se sauva et retourna au rez-de-chaussée. Elle va bientôt arriver madame Weasley, mais je vous avertie, elle n'est vraiment pas matinale.

Plusieurs dizaines de minutes plus tard, La jeune femme descendit après avoir prit une douche pour bien se réveiller. Elle attaqua un grand café et prit également un muffin.

-Soyez prudent à Pré-au-Lard les enfants, avec toutes ces attaques de tu-sais-qui je m'inquiète tellement pour vous. Dit Mme Weasley.

-Ne vous inquiétez pas Madame Weasley, nous savons être prudent, et en cas de troubles, nous avons déjà apprit à transplaner, un de nous prendra Ginny en transplanage d'escorte et nous reviendrons au terrier. De plus, nous sommes tout près de Poudlard, je ne pense pas que Voldemort oserait attaquer avec le professeur Dumbledore si près.

-Ne prononce pas son nom Hermione, tu sais que je n'aime pas cela. Répliqua Molly. Passer une excellente journée et soyez de retour pour 18 heures. Je vous adore mes enfants.

Elle embrassa sur la joue chacun des quatre amis et les laissa transplaner vers le village de pré-au-lard

Une fois rendus à destination, les quatre amis allèrent vers la nouvelle boutique de Fred et George. Depuis l'assassinat de Zonko suite à une attaque de mangemorts, pour ne pas avoir voulu devenir inventeur d'équipement magique pour Voldemort, Fred et George avaient racheté la boutique et en avaient fait leur second magasin de faces et attrapes pour sorciers facétieux. D'ailleurs, ils aimaient bien le magasin justement à cause du passage secret au sous-sol, qui leur permettait de souvent voir leurs amis qui étaient encore à Poudlard.

-Salut les gars. Dit Harry en entrant dans le magasin. C'est moi ou vous êtes parti tôt de la maison aujourd'hui

-Mais non notre très cher presque frère, c'est juste toi qui étais légèrement trop bourré hier soir. Répliqua Fred

-C'est vrai que notre très cher Monsieur Potter ici présent peut combattre, des mangemorts, des sirènes, des dragons et même un seigneur des ténèbres, mais ne tient pas l'alcool on dirait. Enchaina George.

-Haha vous êtes tres drôle les gars. Alors, qu'est-ce que vous avez de nouveau dernièrement ? Vous avez été discrets ces derniers temps sur vos nouvelles inventions.

-On s'est inspirés d'une émission moldue qu'on avait vu chez Hermione avec vous, et on a inventé des lunettes qui te font voir la vie comme si tu étais saoul. Mais si on n'a pas grand chose de nouveau pour la boutique, c'est parce qu'on travaille pour l'Ordre. Le professeur Dumbledore nous a demandé d'inventer des nouveaux gadgets pour l'espionnage pour aider nos infiltrés. D'ailleurs, on a une invention intéressante ici. Ron, met ces lunettes et appuis sur la vis du coté gauche de la monture.

Ron mit les lunettes et appuya sur le bouton. Aussitôt il vit dans le coin de la vitre une autre image, comme une petite télévision dans la lunette. Il voyait à l'écran le derrière de la tête de Ginny, alors qu'elle était justement derrière lui.

-Mais comment ca se fait que je vois derrière moi ?

-Vois-tu la plume qui est placé sur cette étagère derrière toi jeune frère tout incrédule, et bien on s'est encore une fois inspirés d'un film d'espionnage. Les moldus en avaient une version où ils avaient caché une caméra dans un paquet de cigarette. Nous avons troqué les cigarettes par une plume et inventer un charme qui imite la caméra et la télé dans la lunette.

-C'est une superbe invention les gars, est-ce que vous pensez que cela serait possible d'en avoir une paire, je me verrai bien espionner Malfoy et les autres Serpentards. Demanda Harry.

-Garde ce modèle mon pote, on en a une autre paire qu'on va donner au professeur Dumbledore lors de sa prochaine visite au pré-au-lard, surement ce soir, vu que la rentrée est demain, et qu'il va surement venir remplir son stock de bonbon, on lui fait toujours un bon prix.

La bande continua à discuter pendant quelques minutes et décidèrent d'aller au trois balais prendre un rafraichissement. Pendant qu'ils marchaient, ils entendirent des hurlements et un bruit d'explosion. On vit de la fumée commencer à monter vers le ciel, et des gens courir dans tous les sens.

-Des mangemorts attaquent le village. S'écrièrent beaucoup de gens.

Les quatre amis se regardèrent un instant, et regardèrent derrière eux après avoir entendu une seconde explosion. Et ils virent une troupe d'une vingtaine d'homme en robe noire et un masque blanc dans le visage.

-On est mal. Se dit Ron. On est vraiment dans de sales draps.

-Ron, Hermione, transplanez au terrier, je prends Ginny en transplanage d'escorte. Dit Harry. Il agrippa le bras de la jeune rousse et commença la manœuvre de transplanage. Mais rien ne se produisit. Il réessaya, mais encore une fois rien. Il regarda ses deux autres amis et vit dans leurs regards qu'ils arrivaient à la même conclusion.

-Les gars, on est fichu, ils ont mit une barrière anti-transplanage…


	6. Chapter 6

Chapitre 6

Les quatre jeunes se mirent à courir derrière une boutique et tentèrent de se cacher derrière des caisses de bois.

-Ok, on reste groupés, on vas essayer de rejoindre tes frères Ron, Harry envoie un patronus a Poudlard, si on est chanceux, le professeur Dumbeldore est a l'école, et il pourra nous venir en aide. Dit Hermione calmement.

Harry fit le sortilège du patronus et envoya un message de détresse au directeur via son cerf argenté. Les quatre jeunes avancèrent lentement derrière les boutiques, il y avait au moins 10 établissements entre celui ou ils se trouvent et celui des jumeaux.

Quelques minutes plus tard à Poudlard, un cerf argenté arriva dans la grande salle ou par chance Sirius et Albus étaient en train de discuter plan de cour. Le cerf prit la voie de Harry.

-Professeur dépechez-vous c'est une urgence! Pré-au-lard est attaqué par des mangemorts, ils ont installer une barrière anti-transplanage. Nous ne pouvons pas nous échapper. Aider-nous je vous en prie.

Sans attendre un instant Albus et Sirius partent en courant ver l'extérieux. Arrivé aux portes du château, Sirius dit à Albus d'attendre quelques secondes. Il fouilla dans une poche de sa ceinture et sorti une petite auto miniature. Il prononca une incantation et la voiture devint format réelle. C'était une magnifique Dodger Charger 1969 noir avec de tres grosses roues a l'arrière.(1)

-Grimpe Albus, on y sera en un rien de temps. Les deux hommes montèrent a l'intérieur, et Sirius démarra en trombe, les roues d'avant ne touchaient pas le sol sur une distance de 20 mêtres.

-Plan de match, tu trouve harry et se amis, moi je m'occupe de repousser les mangemorts. Tu les fais sortir de cet enfer le plus rapidement et ammène les à Poudlard. Fait les grimper dans la voiture et appui sur ce bouton vert en criant Poudlard. La voiture se conduira par elle-même. Et quoi que tu fasse, n'appuie jamais sur ce bouton rouge (il lui montra un bouton rouge en levant une trappe sur le tableau de bord) C'est un mécanisme d'auto-destruction du véhicule. La voiture est équiper de bouclier magique, tu ne devrais pas te faire arrêter par de simples sorts.

Arrivé à la gare de pré-au-lard, les deux hommes voyaient des feux de maison un peu partout. Sirius continuait de rouler rapidement et il renversa même quelques mangemorts en leur fonçant dessus volontairement.

-Ils sont la, lui cria Albus en pointant un groupe de jeunes qui entraient dans le magasin de farces de Fred et George. Sirius se dirigea ver le magasin et freina devant. Les deux hommes sortirent, Albus baguette en main, et Sirius fit sortir de ses tatouages deux fusils mitrailleur de type uzi. Albus entra dans la boutique, et Sirius fonça ver des mangemorts, en commençant à tirer ver le groupe.

Les mangemorts ne comprirent pas tout de suite ce qu'il se passait, n'étant pas familiers avec les armes moldu et plusieurs moururent avant que le restant du groupe ne commence a répliquer. Sirius se pencha derrière une table près d'un magasin et troqua ses uzis pour un revolver et sa baguette. Il enchaîna sorts explosifs et coups de feu en direction des mangemorts, ces derniers à découvert n'eurent aucune chance. Pendant ce temps, Albus entra dans la boutique, aussitôt 6 baguettes furent pointé sur lui.

-Professeur Dumbledore, dieu sois loué vous êtes arrivé. S'écria Hermione.

-Vitte nous devons partir, il y a une voiture a l'extérieur, monter dedans en vitesse, nous devons quitter le village.

Le petit groupe sorti de la boutique et commença à courir ver la voiture noire garé dans la rue. Rendu à mi chemin entre la boutique et la voiture, un mangemort sorti d'un autre commerce et reconnu tout de suite deux des membres de la troupe.

- Mais c'est bébé Potter et le vieux fou. Le maître sera fier de moi si je vous élimine. Avada Kedavra. Cria le mangemort.

Le rayon vert sorti de la baguette du mangemort qui n'est autre que Bellatrix et se dirigea tout droit ver Harry. Au dernier instant, voyant le sortilège de mort, Ron poussa Harry sur le coté, mais ne fut pas assez rapide lui-même, et le sort l'atteignit.

-RONNNNNNN! Cria Harry. Albus au quart de tour envoya un puissant sortilège a Bellatrix, et cette dernière revola plusieurs mètres derrière et s'écrasa sur un mur, inconsciente.

Entendant le crie de détresse derrière lui, Sirius vu le groupe et remarqua un homme à terre. Il se mit à courir ver leur direction. Arriver a leur hauteur, il leur cria de continuer ver la voiture et empoigna Harry qui était toujours a terre sous le choc de voir son meilleur ami tomber devant lui.

-Ne vous arrêter surtout pas, courez dans la voiture, c'est votre seule chance. Arrivé a l'automobile, il lanca carrément harry dedans, et quand ils furent tous montés a bord, il passa sa tête dans la fenêtre et appuya sur le bouton vert criant Poudlard.

La voiture démarra seule et commença a rouler ver l'école. Sirius sorti de ses poignets un gros fusil mitrailleur de type PKM et commença à tirer sur le groupe d'une dizaine de mangemorts qui arrive dans sa direction. Voyant que les mangemorts n'avait aucune chance contre ce type d'arme, celui qui semblait être le chef du groupe sonna la retraite, annula le sort anti-transplanage et s'enfuirent tous, laissant le village de pré-au-lard a feu et a sang.

Quelques instant plus tard, les villageois réalisèrent que les attaques avait cesser, et se précipitèrent pour aider les blessés et éteindre les incendies. Sirius lui remarqua le corps du mangemort qui venait de tuer un des amis de ses parents, et s'approcha de lui, arrivé a sa hauteur, il enleva la capuche et identifia immédiatement Bellatrix Lestrangue. Il la connaît très bien, pour s'être fait torturer une fois par elle. Il la stupéfixia, et la prit dans ses bras. Il se dirigea ver le corps sans vie de l'ami de ses parents, et les cheveux roux lui disent que c'est un Weasley, mais ne savait pas lequel, vu qu'il n'avait jamais connu aucun des Weasley dans son époque. Il ramassa également le corps sans vie, et transplanna ver le château, au même moment ou des aurors arrivèrent sur la scène.

Arriver au château, il vit que sa voiture était garée devant les portes de l'établissement. il entra et plusieurs personnes vinrent à sa rencontre.

Albus, j'ai tuer plusieurs mangemorts, celle la est encore en vie. Je suis sur que vous voudrez l'interroger. c'est celle qui a tuer ce jeune homme. Il lança violemment Bellatrix par terre. Bien qu'étant stupéfixier, on pu voir sur son visage qu'elle a eu mal suite a ce traitement. Il déposa ensuite le corps de Ron. Ou voulez vous que je mette cette ordure?. En pointant Bellatrix.

Voyant le corps sans vie de Ron, les 6 jeunes éclatèrent en pleurant. Comment se pouvait t-il qu'il sois mort. Ginny était entrain de secouer le corps de Ron en lui criant dessus.

-C'est pas drole Ron, relève toi putain.. relève toi… et elle fondit en larme.

Albus fit un sort et des chaînes apparurent sur bellatrix. Harry détourna le regard de Ron, et posa ses yeux sur la mangemorte. Il sorti sa baguette et arrêta le sort de stupéfix . il s'approcha d'elle quand elle reprit conaissance, et lui assena un violent coup de pied au visage, lui cassant la mâchoire par la même occasion.

-Vas y bébé Potter, vas y. cria t-elle le visage en sang. Laisse sortir ta colère, de toute façon, tu n'est même pas capable de venger ton ami, pas plus que mon idiot de cousin qui te servait de parrain.

Harry n'entendait plus rien, il continuait de la frapper au visage, un moment donné, on ne savait plus si le sang sur les main de harry était celui de bellatrix, ou le sien tellement il frappait que la peau avait fissurée sur ses jointures. Un moment donné, Albus arrêta Harry.

-C'est assez, elle va payer pour ses actes, mais ne la tue pas comme ça, tu deviendras aussi mauvais qu'eux. Laisse la justice se charger d'elle.

-Elle vient de tuer Ron bordel, elle ne mérite pas de vivre cette saloppe… elle a tuer mon meilleur ami dit Harry en pleur, et il s'effondra suite a trop d'émotions.

-Même pas capable de tuer une femme sans défense, tu es pitoyable bébé Potter. Dit Bellatrix, le visage plein de douleur. Sirius lui donna un bon coup de poing pour l'assommer.

Ta gueule mangemorte. Dit-il.

Le temps passa avant que quelqu'un ne dise quelque chose. Par la suite, Hermione regarda l'étranger qui les avais sauver et s'adressa à lui.

-Merci monsieur de nous avoir secourus. Je suis Hermione Granger, a qui ai-je l'honneur. dit-elle lentement en lui tendant la main?

Ce fut la qu'il la reconnu, elle avait une vingtaine d'année de moins que la dernière fois qu'il l'avais vu la veille, elle n'avait pas les traits usés et un visage trop mûr, fatigué par la guerre même si elle venait de pleurer, elle avait encore un peu son innocence. Il se surprit à la trouver vraiment jolie, mais ce n'est pas nouveau dans son cas, pour lui sa mère a toujours été la plus jolie femme qu'il ai connu.

-Ce n'est rien miss Granger, c'est mon travail d'assurer la sécurité des étudiants. Steve Rodgers, votre nouveau prof de DCFM. En lui tendant en retour la main. Je vais vous laisser entre vous, j'ai une mangemorte a enfermer dans une cellule en attendant les aurors.

A ce moment, les portes de la grande salle s'ouvrirent, et on vit Molly et Arthur entrer en courant. Quand ils virent le corps de Ron étendu sur une table, les yeux fermer, molly s'effondra avant même d'être proche de ses enfants.

-Albus, dites-moi que notre horloge familiale s'est trompée, dites-moi que mon fils n'est pas mort. s'écria Arthur.

-Je suis désoler mon vieil ami…. terriblement désoler. 

1 pour ceux qui veulent se faire une image de la voiture, c'est celle de Dom Toretto dans le film rapide et dangereux 1 a la fin.


	7. Chapter 7

Exceptionnellement, depuis plus de 1000 ans, l'école de sorcellerie et de magie Poudlard n'ouvrit pas ses portes le 1er septembre, mais une semaine plus tard, sois le 8, laissant une chance au village de Pré-au-lard de se remettre après cette sanglante attaque, qui fit plus de trente victimes innocentes. Dans les journaux le lendemain de l'attaque, on citait les défunts, et déclarait la liste des mangemorts qui furent tués dans l'attaque, les accusant post-mortem de leurs crimes.

Dans le jardin de la famille Weasley, deux jours après l'attaque, on y voyait un petit attroupement de gens, tous de noir vêtu qui se tenait devant une stèle et un tas de terre qui semblait retourné depuis peu. Un jeune homme aux cheveux bruns et aux yeux émeraude ayant perdu leur éclat, faisait face aux gens en deuil.

-Ron a donné sa vie pour moi…il n'avait pas le droit. C'est lui le grand sorcier toujours prêt a donné sa chemise même s'il ne lui en restait plus qu'une. Son assassin va payer ainsi que son maitre, Adieu vieux frère, on va se revoir un jour.

Après l'enterrement de Ron, Harry et Hermione n'eurent pas la force de rester auprès de la famille Weasley et partirent au 12 Square Grimmaud, officiellement la nouvelle demeure d'Harry depuis le décès de son parrain. La place avait énormément évolué dans les dernières années, l'Ordre avait muté le quartier général à Poudlard et Harry s'était donné comme mission de rendre la maison chaleureuse, afin qu'un jour peut-être, une troupe de mini-Potter s'amusera entre ces quatre murs. Le portrait de la mère de Sirius avait finalement accepté d'être décroché, voyant que plus aucun membre de la glorieuse famille Black n'y vivait. La tapisserie, représentant l'arbre généalogique, avait également été détruite, remplacée par un portrait de James, Lily et Sirius (Black). Les décorations macabres furent changées par des biens beaucoup plus joyeux à regarder. Des meubles neufs furent achetés et les murs peints dans des couleurs plus vivantes.

Le seul vestige de l'époque sombre de la maison demeure être Kreatteur, l'elfe de maison des Black, qui avait demandé à terminer ses jours dans la maison de ses maitres, sachant qu'il n'avait plus longtemps à vivre. Dooby se proposa lui-même de devenir le nouvel elfe des Potter, et promit d'assurer avec Winky une descendance pour servir les générations futures des Potter. Le soir même, Harry était sur un divan regardant un album photo, Hermione à ses coté tête posée sur son épaule ne disait rien. On entendit des coups à la porte, et Albus Dumbledore entra dans la demeure.

-Bonsoir jeunes gens, je venais prendre de vos nouvelles.

-Bonsoir professeur, entrez et faites comme chez vous. Nous allons bien, je n'ai juste pas la force de voir les visages défaits de la famille de Ron. Je m'en veux tellement Albus…

-Je sais que c'est difficile mon jeune ami, ce sont des cicatrices qui mettes trop longtemps à guérir. La perte d'un être cher est quelque chose d'épouvantable, et malheureusement pour toi, tu l'as vécu beaucoup trop souvent. Demain Bellatrix sera exécutée, je voulais savoir si tu voulais venir ainsi que toi Hermione sur Askaban. Je reviens de chez Molly et Arthur, ils souhaitent que vous soyez présents. Ils ne t'en veulent pas Harry, nous sommes en guerre, et ils sont conscients que ce sont des conséquences qui peuvent arriver pour. Je vous laisse ce portoloin si vous souhaitez venir demain, il s'activera à 13h00. Sur ce, bonne nuit jeune gens.

Albus parti, laissant une canette de coca ouverte sur la table basse du salon. Quelques minutes après le départ du directeur, Harry se leva, prit son blouson de cuir et son casque et se dirigea vers la porte.

-Ou vas-tu? Demanda Hermione en s'approchant de lui. Ne me laisse pas sil-te-plait. J'ai besoin de toi Harry.

-J'allais faire une tour de moto, tout ça doit sortir de ma tête…

Hermione se saisit alors du second casque et enfila également un blouson. Sans dire un mot, ils sortirent de la maison et se dirigèrent vers la moto parquée juste devant. Ils roulèrent pendant plusieurs heures, Hermione lovée dans le dos d'Harry, ses bras le serrant fortement à la taille. Il aurait bien voulu s'élever dans les airs, mais Hermione n'aimait pas trop voler, alors il resta au sol, ne voulant pas effrayer la jeune fille. Ils rentrèrent à la maison aux aurores, ayant passés la nuit sur la vieille moto de Sirius, remise par Hagrid suite à la lecture du testament. Chacun alla prendre une douche et ils se rejoignirent une heure plus tard le repas. Ils s'installèrent sur le divan pour se reposer un peu avant que le portoloin ne les amène vers l'ile.

Lorsque le coup de 13h00 sonna, le portoloin s'activa et ils se retrouvèrent dans un endroit sinistre. Harry avait déjà eu droit à une description de l'endroit par Sirius, mais ce n'était rien comparé à cette vision réelle. Ici on sentait la mort et la peur. Deux Aurors les accueilli et leur indiquèrent la direction à suivre pour rejoindre la famille Weasley. Arrivés à la hauteur de la famille de Ron, Molly les prit dans ses bras en silence. Elle les étreignit pendant plusieurs minutes d'une étreinte maternelle. Au bout d'un moment, elle les relâcha et regarda Harry.

-Tu ne dois pas te sentir mal mon garçon, tu n'es pas responsable de sa mort. La vraie coupable va payer dans quelques minutes. Tu sais, pendant la première guerre mes deux frères sont morts en sauvant plusieurs familles des attaques de mangemorts. Aujourd'hui quand je parle d'eux, et bien je me dis qu'ils ont accomplis de grandes choses. Il existe un mot pour les décrire : des héros. Ron est lui aussi un héros, et sache que sa mémoire sera toujours honorée.

-Merci madame Weasley, j'avais besoin de savoir que je n'étais pas un monstre s vos yeux de vous avoir volé votre plus jeune fils.

-Mais non mon chéri, tu n'es pas un montre, tu es un garçon merveilleux. Lui dit-elle tout en le prenant dans ses bras.

Quelques instants plus tard, un homme prit la parole sur une balustrade. Au même moment, des aurors emmenèrent une Bellatrix enchainée.

-Bellatrix Lestrange, née Black. Vous êtes aujourd'hui reconnue coupable devant vos pairs pour plusieurs crimes dont : Meurtres, Tortures, Enlèvements, Évasion et partisane du Seigneur des ténèbres. Vous serez exécutée par décapitation. Avez-vous une dernière parole avant la sentence?

-Allez tous crever bandes de sang-de-bourbe, mon maitre règnera sur le monde, vous serez tous tués, surtout toi bébé-Potter, l'enfer n'est pas assez grand pour te cacher de mon maitre. HAHAHAHAHAHAHA!

-Monsieur le bourreau, si vous voulez bien procéder maintenant. Demanda l'officiel à l'homme cagoulé qui tenait une énorme hache a la main.

Les aurors placèrent la tête de Bellatrix à l'endroit indiqué, et la maintient avec un sort. Le bourreau leva sa hache dans les airs, et au moment de la rabaisser, un rayon vert frappa le bourreau, et la hache tomba par terre, loin de sa cible. Tout le monde se retourna vers l'endroit d'où le sort provenait. Là se tenait une silhouette noire avec deux grands yeux rouges tenant une baguette à la main. Quelques instants plus tard, des dizaines d'autres silhouettes noires portant un masque blanc apparurent. L'homme aux yeux rouges prit la parole.

-Vous osez tuer un de mes meilleurs soldats, alors qu'elle était en mission pour purifier le monde ! Vous allez tous payer pour cet affront envers Lord Voldemort.


	8. Chapter 8

Chapitre 8

Albus Dumbledore qui était présent s'avança vers Voldemort, suivit de près par Sirius et d'une dizaine d'aurors.

-Tom, pars, personne ne veut de morts inutile aujourd'hui.

-Tu parles toujours trop Albus, réagit donc un peu plus. Il lança un sort contre le professeur Dumbledore, mais n'atteint jamais sa cible. Un bouclier venait de se former devant Albus. Sirius le sourire aux lèvres leva sa baguette et lança un puissant sortilège qui fit s'envoler Voldemort loin. Les sorts partaient des deux cotés. Mangemorts contre Aurors. Les combats s'étaient répandus un peu partout sur l'ile en une poignée de secondes. Sirius courut en direction d'Harry et des Weasley.

-Il ne faut pas rester la, ça va devenir chaud. Suivez-moi. Mais au même moment; Voldemort venait de transplaner devant le groupe.

-Je ne sais pas qui tu es jeune fou, mais tu as signé ton arrêt de mort. Il lança un puissant sort de désarmement sur Sirius dont la baguette virevolta loin dans la foule. Il lança ensuite le sort de mort sur celui-ci.

Sirius mit son bras gauche devant lui et cria « BOUCLIER », la rune sur son poignet s'illumina et un bouclier rond rougeâtre apparut devant lui, le sort s'écrasa contre celui-ci. De sa main droite il appela sa baguette et lança plusieurs sorts offensifs sur le lord. Voldemort bloqua tout les sorts venant de son adversaire et répliquât coups par coups. Sirius fonça sur Voldemort, le bouclier devant lui déviant tout les enchantements venant dans sa direction et une fois arrivé à la hauteur de Voldemort, il lui asséna un puissant coup de poing au visage. Voldemort tomba par terre inconscient. Voyant leur maitre en danger, plusieurs mangemorts allèrent lui porter secours et attaquèrent le groupe d'Harry. Sirius retourna vers les autres au bon moment et alors qu'un Doloris se dirigeait vers Ginny, Sirius eu juste le temps de se mettre devant elle et de subir le sort à sa place. Il s'agenouilla de douleur, faisant toujours écran de son corps pour la jeune fille. Il repoussa le lanceur du sort avec un sortilège de vent produit par son œil magique, de sa baguette il créa un dôme de protection autour de la troupe derrière lui et de sa main gauche il appela à lui une mitraillette de type P-90. Il fit feu sur les mangemorts qui secouraient leur maitre, mais ceux ci transplanèrent avec lui avant que les balles ne les atteignent. Voyant que la retraite fut sonnée, les derniers mangemorts se sauvèrent du champ de bataille.

-Est-ce que tout le monde est sain et sauf? Demanda Sirius en abaissant son dôme protecteur.

-Oui nous allons bien monsieur. Répondit Hermione, encore un peu choquée par la situation.

Il se retourna et vit Ginny qui semblait paralysée par la peur. Il lui mit une main sur l'épaule et s'adressa à elle.

-Comment vous sentez-vous miss ? Avez-vous été touchée?

Elle leva les yeux vers l'homme qui faisait bien une tête de plus qu'elle et répondit par un faible oui.

-Ne vous inquiétez pas miss Weasley, tout va bien aller, les mangemorts ont fuis, vous êtes un peu sous le choc, une chance que ce mangemort ait raté sa cible et que ce doloris ne vous ait pas atteint.

-Il n'a pas raté sa cible... vous avez prit le sort à ma place...pourquoi avec vous fait cela, vous ne me connaissez même pas. Je ne connais même pas votre nom ?

-Je m'appelle Steve Rodger, c'est mon boulot de sauver les demoiselles en détresse. Dit-il avec un petit rire.

-Moi c'est Ginny, dit-elle toute gênée.

Enchanté mademoiselle Ginny, maintenant si vous voulez bien m'excuser, je dois aller m'entretenir avec Albus, nous nous reverrons a Poudlard. Et il partit après avoir donné une poignée de main a Arthur qui était à côté de sa fille.

-Comment ça « nous nous reverrons a Poudlard » ? Il a l'air plus vieux qu'un 7e année ? Demanda Ginny à Hermione

-C'est notre nouveau prof de DCFM. Lui dit Hermione. Après la bataille de pré-au-lard c'est lui qui avait ramené le corps de Ron et qui nous avait sauvé. Tu devais être trop sous le choc pour l'avoir remarqué. Mais dit moi, quand on le regarde bien, ne te rappelle-t-il pas quelqu'un?

-Non pas que je sache. Mais vu sa manière de bouger, j'ai très hâte d'être dans ses cours. Et les deux filles éclatèrent de rire.

Sirius se dirigea vers Albus qui s'entretenait avec un auror.

-Alors Albus, est-ce qu'il y a des pertes ? Demanda Sirius.

-Non mon garçon, grâce à vous, les mangemorts ont battu en retraite mais ont réussi à délivrer Bellatrix, ce qui est une bien mauvaise nouvelle en soit.

-Ce n'est pas grave Albus, nous finirons bien par la recroiser sur un champ de bataille, elle ne sera pas aussi chanceuse cette fois-ci.

-D'ailleurs j'aimerais vous poser quelques questions Monsieur...? Coupa l'auror qui était avec eux.

-Steve Rodger, je suis prof à Poudlard.

-Donc monsieur Rodger, quel est cet objet avec lequel vous avez fait fuir les mangemorts, c'est assez non-conventionnel comme manière de combattre ?

-Des armes moldues magiquement modifiées pour ne jamais s'enrayer et que les balles se rechargent automatiquement.

-Savez-vous que c'est illégal de modifier des objets moldus pour les utiliser dans le monde magique lui dit l'auror avec un demi-sourire.

-J'espère que je ne serais pas dans le trouble pour cela?

-Mais pas du tout mon cher ami, je me présente Kingsley Shakerbolt, chef des aurors. À en juger par le magnifique coup de poing que vous avez donné à Voldemort, vous n'avez pas l'air de le porter dans votre cœur.

-Oh si peu, je vais juste le tuer la prochaine fois que je le croise. Et les trois hommes s'esclaffèrent.

-Bon je vais aller faire mon rapport au ministre, souhaitez moi bonne chance, à la prochaine monsieur Rodger, j'espère que nos chemins se croiseront de nouveau. Dit King en serrant la main a Sirius.

-Bon, moi je rentre a Poudlard, j'ai vraiment besoin d'un verre. Dit Sirius.

-Vous avez raison mon ami, rentrons et vous servirez deux verres.

La famille Weasley rentra de son coté et Harry et Hermione rentrèrent a Square Grimmaud ensemble, se promettant de se revoir a King's Cross le 8 au matin

Arrivée à la maison, Hermione dit a Harry qu'elle était crevée avec leur nuit blanche à moto et les émotions de la journée, et qu'elle montait se coucher immédiatement, Harry lui dit qu'il allait faire de même. Les deux jeunes gens montèrent à l'étage, Hermione donna une bise sur la joue d'Harry et allèrent se coucher.

Harry, les yeux grands ouverts dans son lit réfléchissait aux évènements des derniers jours, ruminait de sombres pensées lorsqu'il entendu cogner à sa porte.

-Harry, est-ce que je peux entrer?

-Bien sur Hermione.

Elle entra et regarda Harry.

-Est-ce que je peux dormir avec toi, j'ai peur...

-Mais bien sur Hermione. Il lui tendit la main et l'invita à s'étendre à ses coté. Elle se blottit contre lui et lui murmura merci.

- Bonne nuit Mione, et lui donna une bise sur la tête.

-Bonne nuit Harry. Dit Hermione avant de s'endormir.

Oui je sais que c'est très cliché et c'est voulu que son nom d'emprunt sois Steve Rodger qui sois dit en passant pour ceux qui ne savent pas est le vrai nom de Capitain America et qu'il ait un bouclier rouge. Je me suis un peu gâter sur ce coup la. hihihi


	9. Chapter 9

Le lendemain de l'attaque d'Askaban, Sirius alla voir Albus dans son bureau.

-Albus, nous devons agir rapidement. Les épisodes de violence escaladent rapidement. Il reste encore cinq jours avant la rentrée, et j'aimerai au moins récupérer le médaillon de Serpentard et si possible la bague de Gaunt. Pour cette dernière nous aurons besoin d'Harry car l'ouverture est accessible uniquement par un fourchelangue. Voulez-vous bien m'accompagner au Square Grimmaud; je me vois mal débarquer là-bas et leur prendre sous leurs nez un bijou, dont ils ne comprendraient pas trop la signification.

-Mais bien sur Sirius, nous allons rendre visite à monsieur Potter et madame Granger après le déjeuner.

-Maman vit déjà avec papa? Demanda Sirius avec un visage tout stupéfait. Maman m'avait raconté qu'ils s'étaient mit ensemble seulement après la rentré scolaire.

-Aux dernières nouvelles, miss Granger habite là car ses parents sont en voyage en France. Allons manger, nous avons une longue journée devant nous.

Les deux hommes prirent leur déjeuner dans la grande salle en lisant les journaux. La presse accusait l'administration Fudge d'inaction contre le Seigneur des ténèbres. On félicitait, par contre, le sauvetage grandiose des aurors effectué sur l'ile et le tout sans déplorer de victimes. Après le repas, ils se dirigèrent au 12 Square Grimmaud et frappèrent à la porte.

Harry ouvrit les yeux et remarqua une masse de cheveux châtain dans son visage et un corps chaud contre le sien.

Mais qui ça peut être? Se demanda Harry. Il se leva tranquillement pour ne pas réveiller la femme à ses cotés et enfila un peignoir. Il descendit au rez-de-chaussée et ouvrit la porte aux deux hommes.

-Ah bonjour Professeur Dumbledore, Professeur Rodger, entrez et faites comme chez vous, je vais aller préparer du café, vous en voulez ? Et les deux hommes acceptèrent bien volontiers.

-Alors que me vaut cette visite matinale?

-Harry il y a des choses importantes que nous devons te parler à propos de Voldemort. Dit Albus.

-Est-ce que je peux avoir quelques minutes pour bien me réveiller avant de m'annoncer une autre catastrophe?

C'est à ce moment là qu'Hermione descendit les escaliers. Encore à moitié endormie et guidée uniquement par l'odeur du café qui s'était répandu dans la maison, elle ne vit pas les deux visiteurs.

-Harry tu es un amour tu as fait du café, rappelle moi de marier un homme comme toi un jour.

Les deux visiteurs eurent un petit rire moqueur, Harry aurait voulu se cacher et Hermione fut plus que gêner quand elle remarqua la situation. Sirius interrompit ce moment embarrassant par une phrase qui refroidit l'ambiance.

-Je vous suggère d'aller vous habiller jeune gens, nous allons avoir une longue discussion et une journée encore plus longue.

Harry et Hermione partirent s'habiller et redescendirent quelques minutes plus tard. Après qu'Hermione ait servi tout le monde, Albus prit la parole.

-Ce que je vais vous parler est très important. Le professeur Rodger et moi-même, ainsi que Voldemort sommes les seules personnes au courant de l'existence de ces objets. Je ne pense pas que ses plus fidèles serviteurs soient au courant… Avez-vous déjà entendu parler d'un horcruxe?

Les deux jeunes adultes hochèrent négativement.

-C'est ce qui a permit à Voldemort de survivre à l'Avada Kedavra qui l'avait partiellement détruit. Commença à leur expliquer Sirius en regardant Harry. Un horcruxe est un morceau d'âme qu'on place dans un objet pour s'assurer que lorsque notre corps physique meurt, notre âme peut subsister, et grâce à un rituel, on peut le récupérer. Je crois, si je ne m'en abuse, que tu as déjà été témoin de l'un de ces rituels Harry.

Le jeune homme acquiesça de la tête.

-Nous savons Albus et moi qu'il a crée sept horcruxes, divisant ainsi son âme en huit. Nous en avons identifié déjà six et il en a même deux qui sont déjà détruits. Le premier fut détruit par toi Harry, c'était son journal intime. Le second je l'ai détruit il y a quelques jours, c'était un diadème ayant appartenu à Rowena Serdaigle. Il en reste cinq à retrouver et à détruire. D'où la raison de cette visite, un de ces objets est caché dans ta maison Harry.

-Comment ça ici? S'écria Harry.

-Les anciens propriétaires, les Black. Ton parrain avait un frère du nom de Regulus. Continua à expliquer Dumbledore. Regulus n'était pas un mauvais garçon, mais il était beaucoup plus influençable que son frère. La famille Black est une longue famille de sorcier noir, et donc Regulus n'as pas attendu pour devenir un fervent serviteur de Voldemort. Un jour il m'a demandé de l'aide, s'étant rendu compte qu'il avait fait une erreur. Il m'a dit qu'il voulait régler une dernière chose et qu'ensuite, il voudrait devenir espion. Malheureusement. Il n'eu jamais cette chance et disparut sans laisser de trace. Nous savons que c'est le dernier endroit où il est venu avant de disparaitre.

Pendant les explications, Sirius marchait un peu à l'étage. Son œil magique tournait dans tout les sens cherchant surement l'objet. Il interrompit Albus dans son histoire.

-Est-ce que l'elfe des Black vit encore ici?

-He oui, c'est Kreateur, je le laisse vivre ici. Il est tellement attaché à cette demeure. Kreateur, peux-tu venir ici s'il-te-plaît. Soudain le vieil elfe apparut.

-Kreateur, nous recherchons un objet spécial ayant appartenu aux Black.

-C'est un médaillon avec des serpents dessus. Il devrait dégager un quelque chose de répugnant en le manipulant. Le coupa Sirius.

-Maitre Regulus m'a fait promettre de toujours le cacher, il ne doit pas tomber entre Ses mains, jamais. Il m'a fait promettre de le protéger sur ma vie. Commença Kreateur complètement paniqué.

- Écoute-moi l'elfe, je dois avoir ce médaillon. Je dois le détruire au plus vite, alors donne le moi. Répondit impatiemment Sirius.

-Professeur Rodger, ne le brusquez pas, je vous en prie.

-Je n'en aurais pas besoin. Sirius regarda l'elfe dans les yeux et fouilla son esprit pendant quelques secondes.

-Que faites-vous professeur?

-Je sonde son esprit, et…C'A Y EST. S'écrit Sirius, je sais où l'elfe l'a caché. Il se dirigea vers la petite pièce qui sert de chambre aux elfes. Kreateur vint se placer devant lui les bras tendus.

-Vous ne pouvez pas le prendre. Le bon maitre Regulus m'as demandé de le cacher pour le que seigneur des ténèbres ne le récupère jamais.

-Ne t'inquiète pas Kreateur. Continua Sirius sur un ton plus aimable. Le médaillon ne quittera pas cette maison. Même que je vais te le redonner dans quelques instants, tu devras me le remettre pour que je puisse le contrôler, et par la suite, tu pourras le garder pour toujours.

Le vieil elfe semblait hésiter quelques instants, et se résigna.

-Si vous me promettez que le bien de maitre Régulus restera dans la maison je vous fais confiance. Et il alla chercher l'objet tant convoité et le remit dans la main de Sirius. Ce dernier regarda l'objet démoniaque. Il n'avait pas changé, le rayonnement de magie noire était toujours aussi intense que dans ses souvenirs.

-Madame et Messieurs, je vous présente le médaillon de Salazar Serpentard.


	10. Chapter 10

Chapitre 10

-Alors comment allons-nous détruire cet objet, ou du moins l'âme de Voldemort, car tu veux rendre le médaillon à Kreateur? Demanda Hermione.

-Je vais devoir l'abimer un peu. Harry y a-t-il une pièce dans cette maison dont tu te sers pour pratiquer des sorts dangereux?

-Oui au sous-sol, mon parrain m'a parlé d'une pièce protégée que ses parents utilisaient pour faire de la magie noire sans être découvert par le ministère.

-C'est parfait, je vais m'y rendre seul car la destruction d'un horcruxe peut être très dangereux.

-Mais et vous? demanda Hermione. Vous ne risquez rien?

-Ne vous inquiétez pas miss Potter, j'ai quelques ressources sous ma cape, je suis beaucoup plus fort que ce que j'en ai l'air.

-He.. Mon nom est Granger, pas Potter professeur dit Hermione toute gênée de devoir reprendre quelqu'un. Non pas que ca me dérangerais de porter ce nom. Pensa-t-elle.

Sirius devint rouge de cette erreur.

-Pardonnez moi miss Granger, je ne sais pas pourquoi ma langue a fourché. Bon veuillez m'excuser tout le monde, je vais en avoir pour un petit moment. Et surtout quoi qu'il arrive, n'ouvrez pas cette porte. Je vais survivre n'ayez crainte.

Sirius parti au sous-sol avec le médaillon

-Pourquoi le professeur Rodger a dit qu'il va survivre, c'est si dangereux que ça de détruire un horcruxe? Demanda Hermione.

-Oui et non, nous en avons détruit un la semaine dernière et il a eu une grosse explosion de magie noire, rien qui aurait pu blesser quelqu'un fatalement, mais sans bouclier j'avoue que je l'aurais ressentie. En contrepartie je me rappelle lors de ta deuxième année, lorsque tu as détruit le journal, qu'il n'y avait pas eu de grosse manifestation de magie lors de la destruction de la relique.

-je comprends, il faut espérer que…

Mais il n'eu pas le temps de terminer sa phrase qu'une gigantesque explosion fit trembler la maison. Les trois personnes se dirigèrent en courant vers le sous sol. En arrivant en bas on n'y voyait pas grand chose tellement il y avait de poussière. Arrivé à la salle, on voyait que la porte était sortie de ses gongs tant le souffle de l'explosion avait été puissant. Harry fit un lumos avec sa baguette et entra dans la pièce. On n'y voyait pas grand-chose, mais il pu voir le corps de Sirius par terre.

-Vite, venez me rejoindre, il a l'air mal en point.

Harry et Albus aidèrent Sirius à se relever, ce dernier était blessé à plusieurs endroits. On voyait des coupures et des brulures un peu partout sur son corps. Les deux hommes l'amenèrent au salon et Harry allait appeler Sainte-Mangouste via la cheminée quand Sirius l'interrompit.

-Non Harry, cela ne sera pas nécessaire. Je guérie très rapidement. Dit Sirius le souffle coupé.

Effectivement, on remarquait que ses blessures commençaient déjà à cicatriser et ce de manière surhumaine.

- Comment faites-vous pour guérir aussi rapidement? Questionna Hermione.

-Disons que j'ai fait quelques rencontres dans ma vie et j'ai découvert quelques aspects de la magie que peu de gens peuvent se vanter de connaitre. D'ailleurs je vous avais dit de ne pas ouvrir cette porte quoi qu'il arrive.

-Nous ne l'avons pas ouvert pour être honnête, elle était arrachée à notre arrivée. Dit Hermione.

-Je crois que je ne peux pas vous contredire, vous avez raison. Maintenant laissez moi quelques instants, je vais retourner au sous-sol récupérer le médaillon et m'assurer que la structure de la maison est toujours intacte.

Sirius descendit rapidement au sous-sol. Il inspecta les murs de la maison et jugea qu'elle n'avait subit aucun dégât important. Il répara le tout avec un simple sort de et entra dans la pièce pour récupérer l'épée de Griffondor sur le sol.

- Une chance que Harry ne l'ai pas vu, sinon je me serai mal vu lui expliquer pourquoi je suis en possession de cette épée et par le fait même l'héritier de Griffondor. D'ailleurs je ne sais même pas s'il est déjà au courant ou si Albus attend le moment opportun. Se dit Sirius pour lui même. Il récupéra le médaillon qui avait seulement une fissure dessus, mais cette fissure avait été assez pour laisser échapper l'âme de Voldemort et permit de la détruire. C'est à ce moment que l'explosion avait eu lieu et qu'il était tombé dans les pommes. Après avoir rangé l'épée dans son tatouage magique et remit la pièce en état, il remonta à l'étage et montra l'objet aux autres.

-Cet horcruxe est mort, ce n'est qu'un simple médaillon sans valeur, Kreateur tu peux le récupérer comme convenu. Ton maitre Régulus serait fier de toi pour avoir bien mené ta mission. Et il tendit la breloque à l'elfe qui s'empressa de partir le mettre à l'abri.

-Bon maintenant que l'horcruxe numéro 3 est détruit et qu'il nous reste encore cinq jours avant la rentrée, que diriez-vous demain qu'on en détruise un quatrième? Dit Sirius

-Mais bien sur répondirent Harry et Hermione à l'unisson. Ou allons-nous? Demanda Hermione.

-Rendez vous a Poudlard demain matin par cheminette et nous irons ensuite a Little Hangleton, l'ancien lieu de résidence du père de Voldemort. Habillez-vous moldu car il n'y a pas de sorcier dans les environs. Bon moi je vous abandonne, j'ai vraiment besoin d'une bière. Et il quitta les trois autres personnes présente à square grimmaud pour se ramasser dans un pub moldu.

-Est-ce que c'est moi où il n'est pas très sociable? Demanda Hermione.

-Le professeur Rodgers a vécu des moments très difficiles dans sa vie. Il à passé sa vie en guerre contre les sorciers noirs. La plupart des gens qu'il aimait ou même connaissait sont morts alors c'est normal qu'il ne s'ouvre pas trop aux gens. Il ne veut surement plus vouloir souffrir de la perte d'une autre personne à laquelle il se serait attaché. Donnez lui une chance, il est a peine plus âgé que vous, oubliez quelques instants qu'il est votre enseignant, peut être que le fait que des gens de son âge veulent être près de lui l'aidera. dit Dumbledore. Sur ce jeunes gens. Je vous souhaite une très bonne fin de soirée, et je vous dit à demain. Albus quitta square grimmaud et laissa Harry et Hermione seul.

-Alors Harry, qu'aimerais-tu faire aujourd'hui. La journée est encore belle et j'aimerais bien sortir un peu avant la rentrée scolaire.

-Hé bien ma chère et tendre amie, pourquoi ne sortirions nous pas côté moldu aujourd'hui. Que diriez-vous d'un bon cinéma, promenade dans des magasins et resto chic, c'est moi qui invite .Il lui tendit le bras.

-Je serais folle de refuser une telle offre. Et elle lui prit le bras. Et ils sortirent de la maison, ils enfourchèrent la moto et partirent ver le Londres moldu ou ils passèrent une journée agréable entre eux. Plusieurs fois Harry se surprit en marchant avec Hermione de remarquer que leur mains étaient liées, mais il ne se fit pas d'idée, Elle ne Harry ne faisaient que profiter du moment, se disant qu'il était chanceux qu'elle soit avec lui aujourd'hui.

Le soir venu ils rentrèrent à square grimmaud après avoir passé une journée ensemble. Ils s'apprêtèrent à aller se coucher, mais au moment de se séparer, Hermione bloqua quand elle alla dans sa chambre.

-Harry!

-Oui Hermione?

-Est-ce que je peux dormir avec toi encore, j'ai tellement peur…depuis que Ron nous a quitté, j'ai tellement peur de te perdre toi aussi… excuse moi de t'embêter avec mes problèmes… et elle s'en alla entrer dans sa chambre quand elle sentit une main la retenir et l'attirer vers l'homme derrière elle.

-Tu ne m'embête jamais avec tes problèmes ma belle Mione. Je ne t'abandonnerai jamais, je serais toujours la pour toi. Il la serra dans ses bras. Je vais toujours être la pour toi. Lui répéta-t-il, Toujours.

Les deux jeunes adultes se dirigèrent vers la chambre de Harry où ils passèrent une autre nuit ensemble, Harry réconfortant Hermione qui pleurait encore la perte de Ron jusqu'au moment où elle tomba d'épuisement.


	11. Chapter 11

Chapitre 11

Le lendemain matin, Harry et Hermione se réveillèrent et prirent leur petit déjeuner ensemble. Par la suite, ils transplanèrent jusqu'aux abords de Poudlard, à la limite de la barrière anti-transplanage, et entrèrent dans l'établissement. Ils trouvèrent Albus et Sirius à la table des professeurs qui les attendaient. Les deux jeunes adultes s'installèrent donc avec eux et en profitèrent pour se servir un café.

-Au fait, il y a une question qui me trotte dans la tête depuis hier, comment cela se fait-il que vous en sachiez autant sur Voldemort professeur Rodger. Questionna Hermione.

Sirius ne s'était pas attendu à cette question, pourtant il aurait du. Connaissant sa mère il aurait du se douter qu'elle l'aurait questionné sur ses connaissances alors qu'il venait d'arriver à Poudlard, par chance ses pensées furent interrompues par Albus.

-C'est moi qui l'ai mit au courant mademoiselle Granger, Monsieur Rodger ici est le fils d'un vieil ami aujourd'hui décédé. Je connais les capacités magiques de ce jeune homme et c'est pourquoi je lui ai demandé de l'aide, afin de soutenir dans la lutte contre Voldemort. Il a une assez grande expérience en magie noire pour nous aider à traquer et détruire ces artéfacts maléfiques. Fiez-vous à moi jeunes gens, il a mon entière confiance. Je lui confierai ma vie si c'était nécessaire. Il dit cette dernière phrase avec un regard tout spécifique sur Sirius.

-Quel âge avez-vous professeur Rodger? Demanda Harry.

-J'ai seulement 18 ans, répondit ce dernier, d'ailleurs pourriez vous m'appeler par mon prénom, on a le même âge, je sors à peine de mes études aux États-Unis.

-D'accord pro... Steve, alors tu devras m'appeler Harry et non monsieur Potter, ça c'était mon père. Et ils se mirent les quatre à rire.

-Bon si tu es prêt Harry, que dirais-tu qu'on s'y mette tout de suite. Nous ne pourrons pas transplaner directement sur les lieux car c'est dans un village moldu.

-Pourquoi seulement vous deux? Questionna Hermione. Le professeur Dumbledore et moi ne pouvons pas nous y rendre?

-Ma chère miss Granger, j'ai un petit projet pour nous deux durant les quelques heures où ces deux messieurs seront partis. Et comme je sais que vous aimez fouiller dans la bibliothèque je me suis dis que vous aimeriez surement m'accorder votre aide dans ma recherche. Bien que je sois directeur, je ne m'aventure presque jamais dans la réserve, et j'aurais besoin de l'aide de ma plus brillante élève.

-Vous me flattez monsieur le directeur. C'est que je ne voulais pas abandonner Harry, j'ai peur qu'il ne lui arrive la même chose qu'a R... mais elle ne pu finir sa phrase. Juste prononcer le nom de son ami décédé était encore difficile.

-Ne vous inquiétez pas Hermione, je protègerai Harry. Dit Sirius en lui mettant une main réconfortante sur l'épaule. Pleurez Hermione, cela vous fera du bien, c'est dur de perdre un ami, je suis passé par ce processus trop souvent, je sais ce que vous pouvez ressentir.

Harry la prit dans ses bras et lui déposa un baiser dans les cheveux.

-Ne t'inquiète pas Mione, je vais revenir, malheureusement pour toi, tu vas devoir m'endurer encore quelques années. Je ne t'abandonnerai jamais.

Sirius et Harry sortirent par la suite de la grande salle et se dirigèrent vers les jardins de Poudlard. Hermione et Albus se rendirent pendant ce temps à la bibliothèque et allèrent directement dans la réserve.

-Bien miss Granger, J'aimerai que vous m'aidiez à rassembler la documentation sur la métamorphose humaine avancée, tout spécifiquement sur les animagus.

-Mais bien sur professeur, mais pourquoi dans la réserve, je veux dire il y a des livres qui documentent les animagus dans la section publique de la bibliothèque. J'ai déjà feuilleter tout les livres à ce sujet, et vu que le processus pour devenir animagus prend plusieurs années, Harry, R. Elle prit une pause. Ron... et moi, nous avons décidé d'abandonner le projet préférant se consacrer aux études de sorts plus poussés pour le combat.

-Vous êtes très brillante ma chère, mais je vais vous révéler un petit secret. Je sais qu'il existe une méthode pour devenir animagus en quelques semaines à peine, mais c'est une méthode beaucoup plus dangereuse qui relève de magie noire, en temps normal je m'arrangerai pour que personne ne tente l'expérience… mais avec les temps qui courent, nous n'avons pas le choix. Toi et Harry devez commencer à comprendre la magie noire et devrez l'étudier pour mieux la combattre.

-Bien professeur, je comprends. Alors pourquoi ne me laissez vous pas la recherche sur cette méthode d'animagus de magie noire, et vous pourriez pendant ce temps nous trouver des ouvrages qui nous permettrait de commencer à apprendre la magie noire, ou du moins à l'étudier afin de la contrer.

-Mais bien sur ma chère, vous êtes sur une très bonne voie, d'ici quelques années, je ne serais pas surpris de vous savoir enseignante dans cette école, vous avez une passion pour ce lieux que je n'ai pas revu depuis que j'avais votre âge.

-Arrêtez professeur, vous me gênez. Bon allons cherchez ces bouquins avant que je ne rougisse devant vous. Cela serait embarrassant. Et Albus et Hermione se mirent à rire de bon cœur et commencèrent leurs recherches dans la réserve.

Harry et Sirius arrivèrent à environ 50 kilomètres du village, ne pouvant transplaner plus près de peur de se faire repérer. Sirius agrandit sa voiture et ils firent le restant du trajet en voiture. Sirius savait où aller, étant déjà venu avec Dumbledore dans son époque. La différence est que cette fois ils n'auraient pas à user de sortilèges et incantations interminables qui durèrent des heures et qui furent interrompues par plusieurs patrouilles de mangemorts, cette fois il y avait Harry. Dumbledore avait expliqué que l'entré serait facilement accessible pour un fourchelangue. Sirius n'avait pas hérité de cette capacité puisque selon Dumbledore, le don de fourchelangue viendrait directement du lien créé par la cicatrice entre Voldemort et Harry. Pendant le trajet Harry et Sirius écoutaient de la musique et discutaient.

-Tu n'as pas à t'inquiéter Harry, j'ai promis à ta petite amie de te protéger, mais par contre tu devras faire ce que je te dirais, j'ai déjà eu affaire à un artéfact semblable, et il peut être un des plus dangereux qu'on ait à détruire.

-He... Harry semblait gêner... C'est qu'Hermione n'est pas ma petite amie Steve.

Sirius feignant qu'il ne savait pas, en fait il cuisinait son père pour voir où il en était sur sa relation avec sa mère.

-Oh pardon, vous semblez très proche, je croyais que vous formiez un couple. A vous voir tous les deux, vous ressemblez à un couple déjà bien soudé.

La gêne d'Harry ne cessait d'augmentait suite à cette remarque.

-Je l'aime bien, mais je ne me fais pas beaucoup d'illusions. Il y a quelques années elle est sortie quelques temps avec Victor Krum, la star de Quiditch. On voit bien que je ne suis pas ce genre de gars.

-La dessus mon gars je ne peux pas vraiment t'aider, je n'ai jamais eu de relations sérieuses, trop occupé à me battre. Il faudrait peut être que tu discutes avec ses amies. La petite rouquine, la sœur de ton pote Ron, elle a l'air proche d'elle, faudrait que tu discute avec elle.

La discussion continua ensuite sur des banalités allant des parties de football, quiditch et au hockey. Ils arrivèrent ensuite en face de la demeure familiale des Gaunt. Ils sortirent de la voiture et tentèrent d'ouvrir la porte.

-Harry le professeur Dumbledore m'a parlé que Voldemort avait surement utilisé le fourchelangue pour l'ouverture des portes de cette maison. Essai d'ordonner à la porte de s'ouvrir, je monte la garde pour qu'on ne nous surprenne pas.

Harry se positionna devant la porte. Il vit un serpent sur la poignée de la porte et ses souvenirs le ramenèrent à sa deuxième année lors de l'épisode de la chambre des secrets. Il répéta les mêmes mots qu'il avait dits au robinet quelques années plus tôt et la porte s'ouvrit.

-C'est bon, la porte est ouverte, maintenant allons tuer à petit feu Voldemort.


	12. Chapter 12

Chapitre 12

Harry et Sirius pénétrèrent dans la maison, Sirius cherchait avec son œil magique l'emplacement de la bague, quand il le trouva, il indiqua à Harry l'endroit où il devrait commander l'ouverture de la trappe.

-Fait bien attention Harry, tu ne dois en aucun cas toucher la bague, et encore moins la porter, je ne peux pas te dire pourquoi, mais je sais qu'elle est ensorcelée afin de tuer quiconque la portera, et ce ne sera pas une mort douce.

Quand la trappe fut ouverte, Sirius attira avec sa magie la bague et la déposa sur le sol

-Maintenant c'est la partie dangereuse, tu vas retourner dans la voiture et appuyer sur le bouton bleu du tableau de bord et dire ''Bouclier'' la voiture sera protégée.

-Mais pourquoi?

-Parce que la déflagration sera tellement puissante au moment de la destruction, que je ne suis pas sur de survivre moi-même.

-Mais c'est de la folie, je ne vais pas vous laisser vous tuer. Répliqua le survivant.

Sirius eu un petit rictus, sa mère lui avait bien décrit son père, toujours à vouloir défendre tout le monde. De toute façon Sirius s'en moquait bien de mourir, la mort n'est que la fin de la bataille, et il en avait trop mené, alors s'il perd celle la ou la prochaine... se dit-il.

-Dans une guerre, il faut faire des sacrifices, ma vie n'est pas très importante, je ne suis qu'un soldat. Il faut absolument tuer Voldemort, alors si je crève en détruisant son âme, j'aurai au moins servi à quelque chose.

-Attendez, il doit y avoir un autre moyen de détruire l'horcruxe, et d'ailleurs pourquoi celui-ci serait plus dangereux à détruire que les autres.

-L'horcruxe est très puissant dans celui-là, je peux ressentir sa magie, de plus la bague en tant que telle est un artéfact de magie noire extrêmement puissante, et mise à part avec une épée magique, je ne vois pas comment la détruire, et si je dois utiliser une épée, je dois la tenir avec mes mains.

-Et si on utilisait une autre méthode? Questionna Harry. Un explosif moldu, ou même un sort de magie noire puissant qui détruirait tout.

Sirius réfléchissait quelques minutes, il y avait bien un sort qui serait efficace mais c'était un gros risque de l'utiliser, si un sorcier n'avait pas assez de contrôle sur sa puissance, il risquait bien se faire tuer par son propre sort.

-Je peux essayer avec de la magie noire. Le sort de Feudeymon pourrait faire l'affaire, mais je dois lancer ce sort dans un endroit désert car il ravagera presque tout sur son passage, alors tu devras faire absolument tout ce que je dirai.

Harry acquiesça du regard.

-Viens Harry, remontons en voiture, nous allons trouver un endroit tranquille.

Les deux hommes remontèrent à bord de la bête noire et roulèrent loin du village pour pouvoir transplaner a nouveau. Avant de transplaner, Sirius métamorphosa la cape de Harry et la sienne en vêtements chaud.

-Pourquoi ces vêtements Steve? Demanda le Survivant.

-Nous allons en Ukraine dans la ville de Pripiat, plus précisément à la centrale nucléaire Tchernobyl. Ne t'inquiète pas pour les radiations, je nous protège avec un sort. Je me suis dis que c'est le meilleur endroit pour détruire l'horcruxe sans risquer de vie humaine.

- Okay, c'est intelligent. Bon je te laisse nous protéger et on détruit la bague en vitesse, je n'ai pas envie de rester là-bas longtemps.

Harry s'accrocha au bras de Sirius et ils transplanèrent vers la ville fantôme. Rendu sur place, Sirius déposa la bague sur le sol et se recula avec Harry de plusieurs mètres. Par la suite, il rendit à sa voiture une taille normale et dit à Harry de s'y installer puis d'actionner le bouclier de la voiture. Sirius commença à prononcer l'incantation du Feudeymon et une créature gigantesque animée de flammes s'abattit en direction de la bague. L'effet destructeur du sortilège noir réduit en cendre tout ce qui se trouva sur son passage, et bientôt la bague subit le même sort. On vit à travers le Feudeymon la magie noire de la bague pendant quelques secondes, signe que l'horcruxe est détruit. On voyait Sirius concentré au maximum, des gouttes de sueur perlaient sur son front tant l'incantation était difficile. Au bout de quelques minutes Sirius interrompit le sort et les deux hommes s'approchèrent de l'endroit où était située la bague. Dans les cendres on pouvait voir un bout de la bague, Sirius analysa le morceau et constata qu'aucune magie n'avait survécu au maléfice.

-On va partir immédiatement Harry avant que les moldus arrivent, ils ne comprendront pas trop ce qui c'est passé, mais vu que nous sommes en Ukraine, je peux te confirmer que personne ne se posera vraiment de questions.

Les deux hommes transplanèrent immédiatement vers Pré-au-lard et commencèrent à marcher vers Poudlard. Sirius sorti d'une de ses poches un cigare et en offrit un à Harry. Ce dernier refusa poliment et Sirius eu un petit rictus en allumant son cigare. Sa mère détestait cette fâcheuse habitude qu'il avait prit, mais bon il se disait qu'il avait toutes les chances de mourir pendant la guerre, alors pourquoi ne pas profiter de tout ces bon petits instants de la vie. Ils regagnèrent Poudlard après quelques minutes de marches. Ils arrivèrent à la grande salle, juste à l'heure pour le souper. Albus et Hermione étaient déjà attablés avec quelques livres et prenaient des notes.

- Alors, avez-vous de bonnes nouvelles messieurs ? Demanda Dumbledore.

-Une excellente nouvelle monsieur, l'horcruxe est détruit. Répondit Sirius. Les deux derniers devront se faire à la dernière minute, car quand on les aura détruits Voldemort saura immédiatement que ses précieux horcruxe sont en danger, et je ne voudrais pas lui laisser le temps de s'en faire un dernier en cachette. Donc nous devrons agir quand nous saurons qu'il prépare une offensive sur le château.

-Pourquoi attendre qu'il attaque le château et mettre les élèves en danger professeur Rodger? Demanda Hermione.

- Je ne mets aucun élève en danger miss Granger, je sais que le meilleur endroit pour vaincre ce monstre est Poudlard car il sera facile de protéger tout le monde ici et de monter un meilleur plan d'attaque. Moi vivant, Voldemort ne réussira jamais à mettre la main sur un élève de ce collège. Je veux qu'il fasse l'erreur de nous sous-estimer et qu'il se jette entre mes griffes, je veut resserrer mon étau sur lui et qu'à la fin, nous n'ayons qu'à lui donner le coup de grâce pour l'achever.

-Et vous de votre coté? Demanda Harry, avez vous trouvez dans les livres ce que vous cherchiez?

-Ho oui Harry, tout les sorts que nous avons trouvé sont passionnants. Le professeur Dumbledore et moi avons trouvé un procédé qui nous permettra de devenir animagus en quelques semaines, mais il y a un problème.

-Lequel? Demanda Sirius, inquiet.

Ce fut Dumbledore qui répondit.

-Ce procéder requiert une magie noire très complexe. L'animal que vous deviendrez ne sera pas simplement un animal commun car le procédé n'est pas le même que les gens connaissent. Ce procédé demande qu'un animal se sacrifie et fusionne avec votre esprit, afin de non seulement vous donner la capacité de devenir lui-même sous forme d'animagus, mais d'avoir également toute sa puissance magique.

-NON! S'écria Sirius. Vous ne pouvez pas leur faire cela. Il commençait à devenir nerveux. Vous ne devez pas leur imposer ce sacrifice, toute leur vie ils s'en voudront, toute leur vie ils se rendront coupable de la mort cet être. Le prix à payer pour ces gens est trop énorme. Devenir animagus n'est pas réellement une priorité, je vais m'assurer qu'ils développent leurs capacités magiques autrement que par ce procédé immonde.

-Mais voyons professeur Rodger, calmez vous. Ce n'est que de la théorie, le livre dit que cela n'a jamais été pratiqué car aucun humain ne parvient réellement à bien communiquer avec un animal pour tisser un lien de confiance tellement grand que cet animal voudrait volontairement mourir pour un humain. Expliqua Hermione.

Albus voyait bien dans le regard de son protégé que son expérience avec cette forme de magie l'avait marqué. Il réalisa maintenant que c'est ce même procédé qu'il avait utilisé avec le dragon. Et peut être, ce même procédé lors du combat final entre Voldemort et le Survivant. Albus décida donc de changer de sujet pour faire retomber la pression.

-Sinon je vous ai fait une liste de sort d'attaque et de défense que vous pourriez apprendre ensemble cette année. Je sais que le salon des préfets en chef est un endroit idéal pour justement être tranquille afin de pratiquer ce genre d'activités. D'ailleurs j'allais oublier… toutes mes félicitations miss Granger. Et il lui tendit son insigne de préfete en chef.

Hermione avait des étoiles à la place des yeux. Toute sa scolarité elle avait rêvé de ce titre.

-Merci énormément de cette honneur professeur, je vous l'avais bien dit ce matin que vous alliez me faire rougir et vous avez brillamment réussit. Et elle se jeta sur lui pour lui faire une étreinte. Elle réalisa la seconde suivante ce qu'elle venait de faire, mais surtout à qui elle venait de le faire.

-Pardonnez moi Professeur, je me suis laisser emporter.

-Ce n'est rien mon enfant, vous savez, je ne suis pas seulement un directeur, je suis également un être humain qui se voit heureux de récompense sa plus brillante élève que cette école ait pu voir depuis des centaines d'années.

Hermione rougissait à ce compliment. Harry lui était heureux de la voir si joyeuse, il s'approcha d'elle et lui fit une étreinte en lui déposant un petit baiser dans les cheveux et en la félicitant.

-J'espère que le divan est confortable, car il y a de forte chances que je squatte souvent chez toi, question qu'on s'entraine à fond. Je veux Venger Ron, et on va travailler fort pour pouvoir y arriver.

-Justement parlant d'entrainement. Cette année il y aura des cours nommés Défense contre les forces du mal avancée, ce sont des cours spéciaux pour vous deux. Ils seront dirigés par le directeur et moi-même. Je suis au courant de la prophétie te concernant toi et Voldemort, je vais vous entrainer pour que tu puisses accomplir ton destin et je te fais la promesse, je vais tout faire pour que tu survives à cette guerre, tu as trop souffert et tu t'es trop sacrifié pour la communauté sorcière.

Harry regardait Sirius et lui fit un signe de tête reflétant ainsi, toute sa confiance. Harry ne savait pas pourquoi mais il savait qu'il pouvait compter sur cet homme, dans sa lutte contre Voldemort.

- Bon les jeunes, pour le restant de la journée vous avez quartier libre, aller vous amuser, faites une ballade dans le monde moldu, détendez vous car à partir de demain, vous commencerez votre entrainement spécialisé avec moi et je vous préviens, je serai le professeur le plus exigeant que vous ayez connu. Bonne soirée les jeunes, moi je vais aller siroter quelques bières dans un pub que j'ai vu à Londres l'autre jour.

Harry et Hermione rentrèrent au Square et se changèrent avec des habits moldu et partirent faire un tour de moto dans le Londres moldu comme leur avait conseillé Sirius. Ballade, resto, ciné et petit rafraichissement sur une terrasse furent leur plan de leur dernière soirée de vacance. Ils rentrèrent au Square en riant et s'assirent sur le divan. Hermione reposait sa tête sur l'épaule d'Harry, lui la prenant dans ses bras. Ils restèrent plusieurs minutes dans cette position en silence, écoutant l'autre respirer. Lorsqu'Hermione entreprit de se lever, Harry la retint par le bras et elle bascula sur lui. Leurs visages étaient à quelques centimètres l'un de l'autre et le temps sembla figé. Comme attiré par des aimants, ils franchirent la dernière frontière qui les séparait et s'embrassèrent. Leurs lèvres dansèrent en une osmose parfaite mais le manque d'air dut interrompre la valse. Aucunes paroles ne furent dites, seuls les regards parlaient. Ils en voulaient plus, ils voulaient l'autre. Ne se pouvant plus, leurs lèvres reprirent leur symphonie qui exprimait un amour enfermé en cage depuis trop longtemps et qui venait de se libérer.

-Je t'aime tellement Hermione.

-Moi aussi mon cœur je t'aime.


	13. Chapter 13

Chapitre 13

Le lendemain matin, Harry ouvrit les yeux, il sentit un poids sur lui et une chevelure brune dans son visage. Les évènements de la veille lui revint en mémoire, la soirée parfaite avec Hermione, leur baisé sur le divan et leur amour avoué. Il ne voulait pas bouger de peur de la réveiller, il la contempla en la regardant dormir dans ses bras, il la trouvait magnifique. Il resta à la contempler une bonne demi-heure jusqu'à ce qu'elle se réveille. Il lui caressait tendrement les bras et lui donna un petit baisé dans les cheveux.

-Bonjour mon bel ange. Dit Harry

-Bonjour à toi également, je ne veux pas bouger, je veux rester dans tes bras pour l'éternité.

-Même pas pour aller manger? Demanda Harry avec un petit sourire.

-Même pas!

-Et pour aller à la bibliothèque?

-Peut-être... seulement si tu restes à mes coté pour me tenir mes bouquins.

Les deux jeunes adultes se mirent à rire et à s'embrasser. Ils restèrent quelques temps sur le divan et partirent ensuite se préparer pour leur journée à Poudlard avec Sirius. Deux heures plus tard, ils étaient dans la grande salle. Inconsciemment ils se tenaient la main et quand Sirius les vit ensemble, il eu un petit rictus.

-Bon j'espère que vous aves passer une bonne soirée, ça m'en a tout l'air, car à partir d'aujourd'hui je vais faire de votre vie un enfer. Vous aller me détester autant que vous détestez Voldemort, je vais vous pousser à bout de forces et je vais vous en redemander au delà de vos limites. Vous aller me haïr et vouloir ma mort. Je m'en excuse d'avance. Je suis désolé, mais je vais le faire pour votre bien, en temps de guerre, il n'y a pas de pause, le seul repos est lorsque vous crevez, et comptez sur moi, vous aller survivre à cette guerre. Le monde magique a besoin de vous, vous êtes leur espoir, leur avenir. La communauté entière attend que tu élimines Voldemort Harry, mais ne t'en fait pas, je serais juste à tes coté pour cette tache. Bon assez bavardé, on commence tout de suite la première leçon.

Aussitôt dit ces mots, il sortit sa baguette et commença à les plomber de sorts. Les deux jeunes gens commencèrent par se cacher sous les tables. Ils tentèrent de riposter mais ne voyaient pas où était leur adversaire.

-Hermione, je vais attirer son attention et courir vers la table des professeurs, neutralise le pendant ce temps.

Harry se mit à courir en lançant des sorts à l'aveuglette dans le but de le faire sortit de sa cachette. Lorsque Sirius s'approcha pour attraper Harry, Hermione se leva et allait tirer vers Sirius mais tout ce qu'elle vit fut un rayon rouge foncer sur elle, avant de tomber à la renverse et Harry subit le même sort quelques secondes après. Sirius réanima les deux jeunes adultes et les invita à s'assoir, pour leur première leçon de survie.

-C'est bien beau le courage des Griffondors, mais à partir de maintenant vous aller oublier tout cela. C'était quoi l'idée : aller faire de toi une cible ouverte, prêt à te sacrifier pour que quelqu'un ait sa chance de stopper l'autre. Résultat vous avez tout les deux été vaincus car vous ne vous êtes pas entraidés. On ne court plus la tête baissée vers l'ennemi, c'est du suicide des tactiques comme cela. Il faut vous épauler. La meilleur défense est l'attaque, mais quand on est a plusieurs, l'attaque à deux reste la meilleure. Dos à dos collé l'un à l'autre chacun protégeant son côté. Hermione lève toi et mets toi dos à dos avec Harry, voyez comment vous couvrez un plus grand espace avec votre vision périphérique, plus besoin de vous soucier de protéger vos arrières. Ensuite c'est facile de lancer un sort à tour de rôle en faisant des petites rotations pour que chacun alterne attaque et défense. Il ne faut pas lancer plein de sorts à l'aveuglette. Un seul sort d'une précision chirurgicale est nécessaire.

Sirius prit une pause. Il se sentait mal de les forcer à devenir des guerriers comme lui. Il n'a pas l'intention que ses parents deviennent des machines à tuer comme il en est devenu une. Il a remonté les époques pour justement les préserver, et non les entrainer vers ce délire qu'est son existence. Il veut que ses parents deviennent heureux avec leur bébé qui va venir dans quelques années. Il prit une grande respiration et recommença son monologue.

-Je vais vous apprendre quelques sorts qui sont essentiels pour survivre dans une attaque. Allons quelque part où nous seront à l'aise car je ne croirais pas qu'Albus aimerait qu'on détruise sa grande salle. D'un mouvement de baguette, la grande salle reprit son apparence normale, et les trois se dirigèrent vers le parc où ils auraient tout l'espace pour s'entrainer. Ils passèrent la journée à apprendre des sorts d'attaque autant non mortelle que des sorts de magie noire pire que l'avada kedavra.

Le soir venu, ils rentrèrent au square pour se reposer. Après une bonne douche, ils décidèrent d'aller directement se coucher trop fatigués de leur journée. Harry était installé dans son lit, lisant un livre quand Hermione entra dans sa chambre.

- Je ne me sens plus capable de dormir dans un autre lit que le tien maintenant Harry.

Celui ci l'invita à venir le rejoindre. Elle s'installa à ses coté et se lova dans son épaule.

-Si tu le souhaite, nous pourrions réaménager un peu cette chambre. Je n'ai pas plus envie que toi que tu dormes dans une autre pièce. Pardonne-moi si tu trouve cela précipité, mais j'aimerais vraiment que tu emménage avec moi ici dans cette maison. Même si nous n'avions pas été en couple, j'avais l'intention te de demander de devenir ma colocataire. Cette maison est bien trop grande pour moi seul et j'aurais aimé que nous vivions ensemble toi moi et Ron pour quelques temps. Maintenant je crois que mes plans ont un peu changé, mais j'aimerais vraiment que tu te sentes chez toi ici.

Hermione ne disait rien, bien sur qu'elle voulait vivre avec Harry. Elle s'était imaginée vivre avec lui depuis bien longtemps, Bien sur que leur couple était tout récent, mais ce n'était pas une raison pour ne pas avoir son chez elle avec Harry. Les gens penseront ce qu'ils voudront. Elle était une adulte responsable et elle aimait Harry.

-Bien sur Harry que je veux habiter avec toi. Aux vacances de noël, qu'en dis-tu qu'on officialise ça à mes parents et à la fin des cours, on fera un vrai déménagement dans les règles de l'art et on fera de cette maison notre cocon

-C'est une excellente idée madame Granger. Mais pour l'instant, que dirais-tu de dormir car j'ai l'impression que Steve ne vas pas nous épargner demain.

-Mais bien sur monsieur Potter. Et elle l'embrassa. D'un coup de baguette harry éteigna les lumières et ils purent se coucher.

-Harry!

-Oui Mione?

-Je t'aime.

-Moi aussi

Le lendemain et le surlendemain se ressemblèrent, Harry et Hermione se levèrent, se préparent et transplanèrent jusqu'à pré-au-lard. Ils passèrent leur journée à recevoir des entrainements de Sirius jusqu'à tard le soir et rentrèrent au square épuisés.

La journée de la rentrée, Harry et Hermione allèrent au terrier pour voir les Weasley et se rendre à la gare avec eux. Lorsqu'ils arrivèrent au terrier, presque toute la famille était là. Molly finissait d'emballer des encas pour les trois écoliers, Arthur montait leur valise dans une voiture prêtée par le ministère et Ginny rangeait de la vaisselle. Lorsque Harry et Hermione entrèrent main dans la main, Ginny les regarda drôlement, c'est lorsqu'elle vit leur main ensemble qu'elle lâcha tout ce qu'elle faisait et leur sauta dans les bras les félicitant pour leur nouveau couple. Ils se rendirent par la suite à la gare. Molly leur faisant promettre de faire attention à eux et de ne pas chercher le trouble cette année. La seule chose qu'Harry pu répondre à Molly fut

- Ce n'est pas moi qui cherche le trouble Madame Weasley, ils me trouvent bien facilement par eux même.

Les trois jeunes gens montèrent dans le train et s'installèrent dans un compartiment vide. Le voyage commençait bien. Un moment Neville et Luna était venu les rejoindre dans leur compartiment. Il restait près de deux heures de route à faire et les conversations allaient bon train.

-Vous ne trouvez pas étrange que Malfoy et sa bande ne soit pas encore passés pour nous lancer des insultes comme chaque année. Demanda Ginny.

-Ils doivent s'être lassés avec le temps, peut être qu'ils ont gagné en maturité, mais bon ils ont encore deux heures devant eux. Répondit Harry.

Un peu plus tard, on frappa à leur porte. C'était Sirius qui faisait une ronde. Quand il remarqua qui était les occupants du compartiment, il se permit d'entrer et de discuter un peu avec eux.

-Alors pas trop stressé de commencer à enseigner Steve? Demanda Hermione.

-A vrai dire, je ne sais pas trop encore ce que je vais vous enseigner, on verra sur place, j'aime bien l'improvisation.

-En passant, je te présente Neville Longdubat, il est en 7e avec nous à Griffondor, et voici Luna Lovegood, 6e Serdaigle. Elle c'est Ginny

-Weasley. Coupa Sirius. La sœur de Ron, je suis encore désolé pour votre frère. Je n'ai pas été assez rapide pour le sauver. Sirius eut un regard désolé

Ginny voyait qu'il se sentait mal à l'aise avec cette situation. Elle se leva et s'assit à coté de lui et lui mit une main sur le bras.

-Je ne vous en veux pas le moindre du monde. Vous nous avez sauvés la vie au cours de cette terrible journée, cela relève du pur héroïsme. Mon frère est malheureusement une victime d'une guerre qui n'aurait jamais du avoir lieu.

-Je ne suis pas un héro miss Weasley. Un héro ne laisse personne mourir derrière lui, moi j'en ai trop laissé derrière moi. Je ne suis qu'un soldat dans une guerre qui…Mais il ne finit jamais sa phrase, une terrible explosion se fit ressentir dans le train. Au quart de tour, Sirius réagit et regarda par la fenêtre. On voyait que le wagon de queue avait été détaché et qu'il s'éloignait du convoi.

-Merde le dernier wagon n'est plus avec nous, C'est celui des Serpentards. Ca veut juste dire que des mangemorts attaquent le train. Qui a un balai avec lui? Demanda Sirius.

Seul Ginny et Harry avait leur balai avec eux. Sirius fouilla dans sa poche et sortit un balai qui avait été miniaturisé, c'était également un éclair de feu. A vrai dire, c'est l'éclair de feu d'Harry que Sirius avait toujours sur lui, il le lança a Neville et lui dit.

-Il s'appelle Rapporte en bon état. C'est un cadeau de mon père et j'y tiens particulièrement. Harry tu prends Hermione avec toi, Neville prend miss Lovegood. Vous me suivez, je vous ouvre le chemin vers la fin de ce wagon et vous vous sauverez le plus loin possible. Appelez du renfort mais ne revenez surtout pas vers le train, je vais protéger les élèves.

-Mais on veut aider professeur. S'exclama Hermione.

-Non, vous devez rester en sécurité, il en va de l'avenir du monde que toi et Harry n'ayez rien. Je vais rester et les combattre.

-Mais vous aller vous faire tuer, ils sont surement des dizaines. S'exclama Ginny.

-Ne vous inquiétez pas pour moi Miss Weasley. Ce n'est pas une trentaine de mangemort de bas étage qui vont venir à bout de moi. Bon on y va.

La troupe courut vers le début du wagon, Sirius ouvrit la porter et fit sortir rôle Ginny en premier, puis Neville qui prenait Luna. Quand vint le tour d'Harry, Sirius lui dit.

-Ne joue pas les héro, tu n'es pas encore prêt. Emmène Hermione loin d'ici et allez à Poudlard. Prévenez Dumbledore que j'ai besoin de renfort.

Harry acquiesça du regard, fit monter Hermione avec lui et s'envola. Sirius en profita pour monter sur le toit de la locomotive et se mit à courir en direction du dernier wagon. Arrivé à destination. Il vit environs une cinquantaine de Mangemorts sur des balais qui lançaient des sorts vers le train.

-Bon, pour une première journée de travail ce ne sera pas facile. Je crois que je vais avoir besoin d'un bon massage demain. Pensa-t-il

Il concentra toute sa magie et son œil magique s'illumina. Ensuite un dôme argenté recouvrit le train le protégeant des sorts. Il fit par la suite apparaitre deux fusils mitrailleurs et les pointa vers les mangemorts dans les airs.

-Ok bande de salopards, maintenant on va jouer selon mes règles.


	14. Chapter 14

Chapitre 14

Tout le monde était affolé dans le train, les quelques professeurs qui étaient présents faisaient tout pour calmer les plus jeunes élèves. Certains voulurent riposter par les fenêtres mais bizarrement une barrière argentée les empêchait de jeter des sorts vers l'extérieur. Heureusement pour eux, les sorts venant de l'extérieur ne les atteignaient pas non plus

Sur le toit, Sirius tirait sur les mangemorts les plus proches, on les voyait tomber comme des mouches mais il s'affaiblissait. Ce sort de protection était très demandeur magiquement, et protéger un train entier relevait du miracle.

-Avancez encore bande de salauds, je ne veux pas m'éterniser ici. Murmura-t-il. Il va me falloir du renfort dans pas longtemps. Je ne tiendrais pas des siècles avec ce bouclier mais je ne peux pas laisser les élèves se faire tuer.

Un moment donné, la dizaine de mangemorts qui restait réussit à se faufiler et atterrit sur le toit du train. Sirius rangea ses fusils pour sortir une épée et son bouclier.

-Il ne faut pas que je les attaque par magie, sinon je n'aurai plus de force pour protéger le train. Ils me font vraiment chier. Il s'élança vers le premier mangemort qui lui faisait face, bien qu'il vit un avada kedavra s'avancer vers lui, il fonça, le déviant avec son bouclier magique et transperça le corps du mangemort. Les autres attaquèrent simultanément. Il utilisa le corps du mangemort comme écran pendant quelques instants et réfléchit à une nouvelle tactique. Il compta rapidement et vu qu'il restait encore huit mangemorts vivants.

-Bon je crois que je n'ai pas le choix, il va falloir que j'utilise la magie, on va souhaiter que l'infirmière de l'école sache faire des miracles car je ne donne vraiment pas cher de ma peau. Il rangea son épée, fit disparaitre son bouclier et jeta dans le vide son bouclier humain. Il sortit sa baguette et fit apparaitre un cercle rouge qui devait faire trois mètres de diamètre. Avec sa baguette, il l'envoya et le dirigea du mieux qu'il le pouvait, tout en évitant les sorts qui se dirigeaient vers lui. Le disque arriva vers le premier mangemort qui n'eu pas le temps de comprendre ce qu'il lui arrivait puisque le cercle le décapita. Ce dernier continua son chemin vers le prochain mangemort, qui tenta de l'éviter. Il se fit couper un bras dans le mouvement et tomba du train atterrissant dans un craquement indiquant qu'il ne survivrait surement pas à cette chute. Son compagnon, juste derrière lui, ne fut pas aussi chanceux et fut couper littéralement en deux. Les cinq autres restant tentèrent de courir vers l'avant du train pour se sauver mais restèrent bloqués par un mur de feu que Sirius invoqua.

Ce dernier mit un genou à terre tant l'effort magique était énorme. Il savait qu'il ne tiendrait que quelques minutes encore, voir secondes. Le Cercle meurtrier fit encore trois victimes mais les deux restant étaient des coriaces. Ils évitaient le cercle agilement. Sirius voyant qu'il épuisait inutilement sa magie avec ce sort contre ces deux mangemorts mit fin à son attaque et également au mur de feu. Dans un ultime effort, il transplana directement aux cotés des deux mangemorts (à noter que transplaner d'un objet en mouvement vers un autre objet en mouvement relève presque du suicide). Ceux ci furent trop surpris par la manœuvre, qu'ils mirent quelques secondes pour assimiler ce qu'il venait de se produire. Sirius usa de ce temps pour lancer un avada kedavra vers le mangemort à sa droite qui tomba raide mort sur le toit plat du train. L'autre tenta de lancer l'avada kedavra vers Sirius mais ce dernier fit un bon de coté et dans le mouvement donna un coup de pied au mangemort. Dans sa chute ce dernier perdit son masque et on voyait des cheveux noirs et gras qui flottaient au vent.

-Toi! S'écria Sirius. Rogue, tu es un homme mort, si tu savais depuis combien de temps j'attends de te rencontrer. C'est de ta faute si ma vie est de la merde, c'est toi qui a amené mon père à Voldemort. Dumbledore te faisait confiance mais tu n'es qu'un foutu traite qui l'a trompé pendant des décennies. C'est fini maintenant.

-Mais qui es-tu? Demanda Rogue. Je n'ai jamais vu quelqu'un tenir tête à mon maitre. Mais tu es un homme mort. Personne ne m'a encore battu en duel. Il lança plusieurs sorts d'affilés vers Sirius. Ce dernier était très affaiblit mais réussit à déployer son bouclier au dernier moment, avant d'être écrasé par les sorts. Il devait jouer le tout pour le tout et porter un dernier coup. Il se concentra, abandonna la protection qu'il maintenait sur le train et transplana encore une fois juste derrière rogue. Dans l'élan il lui planta un couteau dans le sternum et profita des derniers instants de vie de Rogue pour lui chuchoter à l'oreille.

-Je suis le fils d'Harry Potter et d'Hermione Granger, je suis le dernier combattant du futur, et je suis ta mort Rogue. Ne t'inquiète pas, ton putain de maitre viendra te rejoindre en enfer sous peu, et après cela, je pourrais crever à mon tour, pour venir vous détruire une fois encore en enfer. Il lâcha rogue qui tomba sur le toit du train à coté de son compagnon mangemort dont la cagoule était également tombée. On pouvait voir apparaitre une longue crinière blonde presque blanche.

Sirius voyait trouble. Il sentait le train ralentir et au loin il reconnut la silhouette d'Albus et de plusieurs aurors. Il ne fit qu'un sourire avant de tomber inconscient à coté des deux mangemorts qu'il venait de tuer.

Sirius ouvrit les yeux et vit trois silhouettes endormies sur des chaises qui le veillaient. Il avait horriblement mal partout et pouvait à peine bouger le petit doigt. Sentant qu'il se réveillait, Harry ouvrit les yeux et vu que son professeur de DCFM était éveillé.

-Madame Pomfresh, il est réveillé! S'écria Harry, ce qui fit sursauter les deux autres personnes endormies sur les côtés. Hermione et Ginny voyant qu'il était conscient lui sautèrent au cou.

-Ne me refaites plus jamais une peur pareille professeur, on a cru que vous étiez mort. Disait Ginny en larmes.

-On tient vraiment à vous, on ne veut pas que vous mouriez. Continuait Hermione également en larmes.

Madame Pomfresh arriva et ordonna aux jeunes filles de lâcher son patient. Elle mit sa baguette sur le torse de celui-ci et récita une formule. Une lueur apparue au dessus de Sirius et celle-ci lui lança un regard vraiment énervé.

-Est-ce que vous pourriez arrêter d'atterrir dans mon infirmerie à la limite de la mort, avec des réserves magiques dans le négatif?

-Je voudrais bien PomPom, mais vous avez tellement un beau sourire qu'il me faut bien des raisons pour venir vous voir. Dit Sirius avec un grand sourire.

-Arrêter de me charrier monsieur Rodger, j'ai assez avec les problèmes d'acnés et autres petits accident dans ce château. Je n'ai pas envie de faire un arrêt cardiaque à chaque fois que vous débarquez ici. Vous trois, dit-elle en pointant Harry, Ginny et Hermione, allez voir le directeur immédiatement pour lui demander de venir ici. Et ne revenez pas tout de suite, il a besoin de repos et je ne veux pas qu'il se fatigue à vous écouter. Revenez demain, il devrait aller mieux d'ici deux jours.

Les trois étudiants obéirent et allèrent quérir le directeur qui était dans son bureau.

-Steve est réveillé professeur. Dit Harry. Comment ça se fait qu'on n'ait pas été au courant de l'attaque. Rogue devait bien être au courant que son maitre allait nous attaquer. Il ne vous a pas prévenu?

-Severus ne m'a jamais prévenu de l'attaque en effet. Nous l'avons retrouvé mort sur le toit du train en compagnie de Lucius Malfoy et de plusieurs mangemorts, j'attends d'avoir une conversation avec le professeur Rodger avant de confirmer quoi que ce soit, mais je crois que Severus jouait triple jeu. Cette attaque aurait pu être mortelle mais heureusement, le professeur Rodger a sauvé tout le monde.

-Mais vous n'avez pas vu dans quel état il était. Il était presque mort. Il n'avait plus une once de magie en lui quand on l'a emmené à l'infirmerie. Tous les élèves parlaient d'une barrière argentée qui recouvrait le train. Ne me dites pas qu'il a été capable de protéger le train en entier et de tuer à lui seul plus de trente mangemorts. S'écria Hermione. Il essaye de se tuer ou quoi?

-Je ne pense pas qu'il souhaite mourir plus que vous ou moi miss Granger. Il a protégé les élèves comme n'importe quel enseignant de cette école aurait fait. Veuillez m'excuser, je vais justement aller m'entretenir avec notre héro du jour.

-Éviter de l'appeler de la sorte, il n'aime vraiment pas. Il a l'air d'avoir eu une vie très dure et lorsque je lui ai dit qu'il était un héro, il est devenu très sombre et renfermé sur lui même. J'éviterai cela à votre place professeur. Dit Ginny.

-Merci énormément miss Weasley, maintenant allez vous restaurer un peu, vous avez manquez le diner, vous avez des cours demain et il faudrait que vous soyez en forme. Bonne soirée jeune gens.

Les trois étudiants et Dumbledore quittèrent le bureau et les trois complices se dirigèrent vers la cuisine pendant que le directeur allait vers l'infirmerie.

Rendu à l'infirmerie, Albus s'assit sur une chaise a coté de Sirius et demanda à madame Pomfresh de ne pas les déranger pendant leur discussion.

-Bonjour à vous mon cher ami. Dit Dumbledore. Vous nous avez fait une bonne peur. Je me voyais déjà afficher de nouveau le poste de DCFM lorsque je vous ai amené ici inconscient.

-Ne vous inquiétez pas, ce n'est pas une trentaine de mangemorts de bas étages qui vont venir à bout de ma carcasse. J'en ai vu d'autres biens pires.

-Justement ce n'était pas que des mangemorts de bas étage, vous avez éliminé deux de ses lieutenants, Malfoy et Rogue. D'ailleurs pourriez-vous me dire pourquoi vous avez éliminé mon espion, c'était un élément vraiment important pour l'ordre.

-Vous vous trompé Albus, Rogue n'a jamais été votre espion. Dans mon futur, c'est lui qui a livré papa à Voldemort. C'est son meilleur mangemort et le plus cruel. Je devais l'éliminer aujourd'hui pendant que j'en avais la chance. C'est lui qui vous a tué dans mon futur, je m'étais juré de vous venger, et je dois vous avouer que ça m'as fait un bien fou de m'occuper de lui. J'aimerais savoir, est-ce que tout le monde est sauf?

-Oui Sirius, vous avez sauvé tout le monde dans le train. Harry et les autres sont arrivés sains et saufs au château et m'ont averti rapidement. Vous avez fait du bon travail fiston.

-Merci grand-père. Dites, vous n'auriez pas une bière moldue sous la main, il n'y a rien à boire dans cette infirmerie.

-Je ne pense pas que PomPom serait heureuse d'apprendre qu'un de ses patients boit de l'alcool sur son lit d'hôpital.

-Après cette journée, j'ai vraiment besoin d'une bonne cuite et d'un bon massage. D'ailleurs ne soyer pas surpris, si demain matin, elle gueule dans tout le château, que je me suis enfui. Je déteste vraiment les hôpitaux. De plus j'ai des cours à donner et avec cette attaque, je vais vraiment devoir les former à se défendre. Une autre chose, maintenant que j'ai tué leur directeur de maison, je voudrai m'occuper des Serpentards. Je veux les avoir à l'œil et voir qui est déjà un mangemort. Vous m'avez un jour dit de garder ses amis proches, mais d'avoir ses ennemis encore plus près, juste pour les voir venir de loin.

-Tres bien Sirius, vous êtes directeur de maison des Serpentards. Moi je vais appeler un vieil ami puisque maintenant je vais avoir besoin de remplacer mon maitre des potions.

-Vous n'aviez qu'à pas engager des mangemorts et je ne tuerai pas votre personnel Albus.

Les deux hommes se mirent à rire et se souhaitèrent une bonne soirée. Albus se dirigea à l'extérieur de la zone anti-transplanage et partit tenter de convaincre quelqu'un, de bien vouloir remplacer Severus, sachant qu'il aura beaucoup de mal à le convaincre.


	15. Chapter 15

Le lendemain de l'attaque Hermione était dans la grande salle et distribuait les emplois du temps aux élèves de Griffondor. Son groupe commençait justement en DCFM et elle se demandait s'il y aurait un cours vu l'état de leur enseignant. Un rapide coup d'œil à la table des enseignants lui indiqua que le professeur Rodger avait l'air en mesure de donner ses cours puisqu'on le voyait engloutir des tonnes de bacon et il enfilait café sur café. Elle se dirigea vers ses amis et s'assit à coté de son amoureux. Ce dernier en état de fatigue extrême examinait sa tasse de café sans être vraiment présent.

-Harry, il faudra un jour que tu prennes une gorgée si tu veux que la caféine te réveille un peu. Dit-elle en lui volant des mains la dite tasse et en lui chipant une gorgée. Elle lui donna un baisé sur la joue et prit un croissant une fois de plus dans l'assiette de Harry. Ce dernier sorti de sa transe et reprit son café en le finissant d'une gorgée.

-Si on allait un peu plus tôt en cours aujourd'hui ? J'aimerais beaucoup discuter avec Steve. Il nous a tous inquiété hier. Il a démontré des capacités magiques que je n'avais, jusque la encore, jamais entendu parler et ce bouclier argenté qu'il a produit sur le train m'intéresse réellement.

Les deux amoureux finirent leur déjeuner et se dirigèrent vers la salle de classe. Ils arrivèrent et virent que Sirius était déjà en train de réviser ses notes pour son premier cours de l'année.

-Hé salut Steve, comment tu te sens aujourd'hui?

-Salut les amoureux. Je pète le feu, une bonne nuit de sommeil et je suis prêt à affronter Grindewald et Voldemort ensemble une main dans le dos. Ne vous inquiétez donc pas pour moi, ce n'est pas la première fois que j'affronte une trentaine d'ennemis seul. Je ne m'en suis pas trop mal tiré, j'ai seulement eu quelques bleus et deux cotes cassées qui sont déjà ressoudées.

-Comment est-ce possible? Demanda Hermione. Personne ne peut guérir aussi rapidement, et vous étiez carrément à plat coté magie.

Sirius eut un petit rictus. Sa mère est vraiment intelligente.

-Disons que j'ai certaines capacités qui sont hors-normes. (Excuse moi maman, mais je vais devoir te mentir) j'ai subit un accident de potion il y a quelques années qui m'a donné quelques dons si on veut dire. Maintenant je guéris à vitesse grand V et quelques autres petits trucs du genre.

-Comme quoi?

- Ah ça. C'est une surprise. Vous verrez en temps et lieux. Dit Sirius avec un grand sourire énigmatique.

Ils parlèrent un peu de la matière et ensuite Harry lui demanda une question qui le tracassait.

-Alors vous avez tué ce traitre de Rogue?

Sirius ne devait pas se trahir. Sa mère lui avait toujours raconté que le traîte avait toujours maltraité ses parents pendant leur scolarité.

-On m'a dit qu'il faisait parti des mangemorts que j'ai combattus hier. De ce que j'ai compris, il était votre prof de potion et il était aussi un espion pour Dumbledore. Je peux vous assurer qu'avec la hargne qu'il mettait à me combattre, alors même qu'il était le dernier survivant, l'ordre n'avait pas une grande importance à ses yeux. S'il avait vraiment été un espion, il ne m'aurait pas lancé d'avada kedavra. Et pour les cours de potions, on va souhaiter que le directeur puisse embaucher quelqu'un de compétent, sans tatouage de mangemort.

-Ne vous en faites pas, c'était le pire enseignant qu'on puisse avoir. Il était sévère avec ses élèves, toujours à favoriser sa maison. D'ailleurs, je me demande qui va être assez fou maintenant pour devenir directeur de la maison des Serpentard.

-C'est moi le fou. Répondit Sirius avec un grand sourire. Je veux les mettre au pied du mur, je veux pouvoir leur montrer que la voie des ténèbres n'est pas la seule voie qui existe. Si je peux en empêcher quelques un de se faire tatouer, ça nous fera quelques ennemis de moins à combattre. D'ailleurs, pour vous deux, on recommence l'entrainement. Tous les soirs à partir de 21h00 jusqu'à 22h30, je viendrais vous rejoindre dans la salle commune des préfets en chef. Il faut que l'on soit à l'abri des regards et des oreilles indiscrètes. J'ai magiquement modifié la pièce pour la rendre insonorisée et les murs indestructibles, l'entrainement deviendra plus intense. Avec l'attaque de hier, on va devoir redoubler d'efforts car je suis sur que Voldy nous prépare une mauvaise blague dans quelques temps.

-Et pour l'autre préfet en chef de Poufsoufle? Demanda Hermione. Il va se poser des questions.

-Ne vous inquiétez pas pour lui, il a été très heureux d'apprendre qu'il aurait un appartement privé près de sa salle commune, et j'ai cru entendre que c'est sa petite amie qui vas être heureuse. Alors je vais vous inviter à regagner vos places car le cours commence dans quelques minutes et les autres élèves vont arriver.

Les élèves entrèrent au compte goutte et s'assirent à leur place. Sirius restait tranquillement assis à son bureau sans même les regarder. Au bout de plusieurs minutes les élèves commençaient à se demander s'il donnerait un cours.

-VOLDEMORT! Tous les élèves prirent peur à l'évocation de ce nom.

-Je voulais vraiment attirer votre attention. Bonjour, je me présente Steve Rodger. Je ne veux pas vous faire un long discours à propos de vos A.S.P.I.C. Je sais que tous les autres enseignants vont le faire. Ce que je veux vous dire; c'est que Voldemort (encore un tressaillement de la part des élèves) n'est qu'un homme. Vous ne devez pas avoir peur de prononcer son nom. Oui, il fait des atrocités; oui, il tue des gens mais je n'ai jamais encore entendu un moldu avoir peur de prononcer le nom d'Hitler, et je peux vous assurer qu'Adolph était surement plus cruel que Voldemort. Le cours d'aujourd'hui sera très simple. À tour de rôle, vous allez venir en avant et vous allez crier Voldemort. Le but de ce cours est de vous apprendre à vous défendre contre les forces du mal, et bien je vais vous apprendre à vous défendre contre la force du mal la plus présente en ce moment. Pour l'instant vous êtes en sécurité à l'intérieur de ces murs, mais dans dix mois vous allez les quitter et entrer dans le vrai monde. Un monde où Albus Dumbledore ne sera pas la pour vous protéger à chaque recoin.

C'est un monde où vous pouvez vous faire attaquer par les encagoulé à chaque instant. Dans quelques années la plupart d'entre vous serez surement mariés et aurez des enfants. Vous devrez être en mesure de protéger vos familles. Peut être que vous me trouvez trop drastique, mais dehors c'est la guerre. Enlevez vos œillères et regardez autour de vous. Il lança une gazette du sorcier sur un bureau au hasard à la page nécrologique. Regardez les noms sur cette page, regarder leurs âges, ils sortent à peine de Poudlard. La réalité c'est que vous devez apprendre à vous protéger les uns et les autres.

Cette foutue rivalité Griffo-Serpentard doit cesser maintenant. Je sais qu'il y a quelques un d'entre vous qui attendent d'aller rejoindre l'autre maniaque à la face de serpent, mais je garantis leurs noms sur cette page dans les mois à venir. La voie des ténèbres n'est pas la bonne voie à suivre, il n'y a pas de satisfaction dans le fait de tuer des innocents. Croyez-vous que c'est plaisant de tuer un homme?

Personne ne répondit à cette question. La plupart des enfants dont les parents étaient des mangemorts se regardèrent entre eux. Bien sur qu'ils ne veulent pas tuer, mais ils savent que le maitre va les obliger sous peu. Sirius continua son discours.

-J'ai énormément tué de mangemorts dans ma courte vie, je n'ai que 18 ans et j'ai vécu la guerre depuis ma naissance. Avant les mangemorts en Angleterre, c'était des démons et des vampires en Amérique qui voulait tuer ma famille. Moi je n'ai plus rien d'humain, je ne suis qu'une machine à tuer au service du bien, mais je suis ici pour vous éviter le même sort. Si vous voulez un tatouage, je peux vous assurer qu'une tête de mort avec un serpent n'est pas vraiment le plus beau dessin avec lequel vous pouvez décorer votre corps. Essayer une licorne ou un dragon, ça fera plus joli.

La dernière remarque fit sourire plusieurs élèves.

-A tour de rôle, je vais vous appeler et je veux que vous me prononciez sans peur le nom de Voldemort. Je peux vous assurer qu'il n'apparaitra pas dans cette classe, et si par mégarde il osait montrer le bout du nez… Mais qu'est-ce que je dis là, il n'a pas de nez. Donc s'il osait montrer sa sale gueule de reptile dans cette classe, je lui réserverais le même sort que ses petits larbins hier sur le train.

-Toi là. Il pointa le premier élève du doigt, viens en avant et dit moi ton nom.

L'élève en question se leva et se mit devant la classe. Je m'appelle Dean Thomas monsieur. Harry m'a apprit à ne pas avoir peur du nom de Voldemort monsieur.

-C'est très bien monsieur Thomas, Voici ce que je veux entendre, je veux briser le tabou à propos de ce nom. Franklin D. Roosevelt, un ancien président américain a dit un jour '' On ne doit avoir peur que de la peur elle même'', Voldemort n'est pas la peur, il est un homme qui peut saigner, et si ça peut saigner, c'est qu'on peut le tuer. Il fut coupé dans sa parole.

-Et vous vous prenez pour qui, pour nous faire de belles paroles contre le seigneur des ténèbres. Demanda Draco Malfoy.

-Je me prends pour le mec qui a tué votre père et votre ancien directeur de maison et la trentaine de sous-fifres qui étaient avec eux pendant l'attaque du train monsieur Malfoy.

Draco ne savait pas trop quoi dire. Son père avait été tué, ainsi que Rogue.

-Vous vous foutez de moi professeur Rodger, mon père n'est pas mort, d'ailleurs pourquoi vous l'auriez tué si vous me dite la vérité?

-Car votre père lançait des Avada Kedavra vers certains élèves du train. Si je peux vous consoler, il a été coriace et j'ai du suer quelques gouttes pour le descendre.

-Vous mentez! S'écria Malfoy. Il se leva et brandit sa baguette vers son professeur. Ce dernier ne fit même pas un geste et regarda Malfoy droit dans les yeux. Il utilisa son occlumencie vers Malfoy et lui envoya la scène de la mort de Lucius Malfoy et de Rogue. Draco s'effondra sur le sol de la classe, le regard vide. Il ne croyait rien de ce qu'il avait aperçu.

-Ce que vous venez de voir monsieur Malfoy est mon souvenir de la bataille. Cette technique s'appelle de l'occlumencie, vous devez connaitre car votre seigneur des ténèbres, comme il aime se faire appeler, en est friand. Je vous ai envoyé une image mentale très nette de mon souvenir des derniers instants de votre très cher mangemort de père.

-Messieurs, dit-il en pointant Crabbe et Goyle, accompagnez votre camarade a l'infirmerie, j'aviserai monsieur le directeur pour qu'il appuie mes dire concernant la famille de monsieur Malfoy. Le cours est terminé, dit-il à toute la classe. Au prochain cours, je vous fais tous passer en avant et je veux vous entendre dire Voldemort, entrainez-vous en cachette, si vous le voulez, peu importe votre méthode de pratique mais je veux l'entendre de votre bouche. Passez une bonne journée. Sur ce, il quitta la classe et se dirigea vers le bureau du directeur pour lui faire part de ce premier cours, qu'il qualifia de très instructif car il avait pu voir avec son œil magique qui était déjà tatoué sur l'avant bras.


	16. Chapter 16

Le soir même Narcissia Malfoy rendait visite à son fils dans la salle commune des Serpentard. Presque tous les élèves de la 5e a la 7e année était près d'elle et écoutait ses paroles.

-Je suis désolée Draco. Ton père n'est malheureusement plus. Le maitre était vraiment très en colère que la mission du train soit un terrible échec. Nous avons perdu Lucius et Severus.

-C'est à cause de ce foutu adorateur des moldus de Rodger, il est nouveau et il nous avoue en pleine classe qu'il a lui-même tué tous les mangemorts qui ont attaqué le train. Un sang de bourbe à lui seul ne peut pas tuer père, il ment

-C'est la vérité Draco, le maitre ne sait pas comment il a fait, mais ce sang de bourbe est très puissant. Vous allez devoir l'espionner et nous rapporter tous ses faits et gestes. Ce sera votre première mission en tant que mangemort.

-Mieux que cela, nous allons le tuer. Répondit un 6è année. Il a tué mon père hier, j'ai reçu le message dans la journée. Tous les Serpentards présent approuvèrent bruyamment.

C'est alors qu'un tableau pivota et que Sirius se tenait devant toute l'assemblée.

-Mais je vous attends tous mes mini-mangemorts. N'ayez pas peur, attaquez tous en même temps, vous réussirez peut-être à abimer un peu ma robe si vous vous mettez ensemble.

Il avança vers l'assemblée et se tenait face à elle, les bras croisés.

- Que faites-vous ici? Seul notre directeur de maison a le droit de pénétrer dans notre salle commune. Vous êtes un nouveau prof, alors vu que vous enfreignez la règle, nous porterons plainte au conseil d'administration de l'école et on vous fera renvoyer sur le champ. Dit Théodore Notts

Sirius eut un petit rictus. Mon cher monsieur Notts, il se trouve que je suis justement votre nouveau directeur de maison, et ce sur ma demande. Il sortit sa baguette et la pointa sur Narcissia. Madame Malfoy, je viens d'entendre toute la conversation, en ce moment même des aurors sont en route pour vous arrêter madame et la baguette me démange, je vous en prie, résister à votre arrestation, cela me ferait tellement plaisir.

Draco se leva en vitesse, se plaça devant sa mère.

- Assasin, vous avez tué mon père, vous ne toucherez pas a ma mère, AVADA KEDAVRA. Le rayon vert se dirigea ver Sirius, ce dernier ne bougea même pas, au dernier instant, un sorte de Halo argenté se forma autour de Sirius et absorba le sort. Aussitôt presque tous les élèves pointèrent leur baguette vers Sirius et le canardèrent de sorts. Sirius regardait la scène amusé, il vit qu'une élève de 7e année tentait de se cacher le plus dans un coin pour éviter les sorts mais un rayon vert mal dirigé fonçait droit sur elle. Sirius pointa sa baguette rapidement sur elle et la protégea du même halo argenté. Ce manège dura quelques minutes, on ne voyait presque rien dans la salle commune tant l'avalanche de sort avait fait lever la poussière. Sirius profita de ce camouflage improvisé pour cibler tout le monde avec son œil magique et lança une grosse boule rouge au milieu de l'attroupement. Cette boule rouge se divisa ensuite en plusieurs fractions et toucha les personnes ciblées par son œil magique. L'effet fut instantané et tous les Serpentards qui avaient participé à la bataille furent stupéfiés d'un coup. Sirius se dirigea ensuite vers la femme qu'il avait protégé de son bouclier et lui offrit sa main pour l'aider à se relever.

-Comment vous sentez vous miss?

Elle ne répondit pas, encore sous le choc de ce qu'il venait de se produire. Elle avait faillit mourir de la main d'un de ses camarades de classe et elle devait sa vie à cet homme qui venait de défaire en quelques secondes une 20e de mangemorts sans verser une goutte de sueur. Au même instant, quatre aurors arrivèrent dans la salle commune accompagnés de Dumbledore.

-Albus, Vous devriez arrêter tout le monde ici, ils ont presque tous la marque. Madame Malfoy leur donnait la mission d'espionner pour le compte de Voldemort et lorsque je suis arrivé dans la salle commune, ils ont tenté de me tuer. Messieurs les aurors, vous devriez procéder au priori incartem sur leurs baguettes, spécialement sur celle de monsieur Malfoy, son avada kedavra était assez puissant. Les aurors commencèrent à mettre des menottes magiques aux élèves stupéfiés et un s'approcha de la jeune femme qui était à coté de Sirius. Ce fut ce dernier qui s'interposa entre elle et l'auror.

-Elle est innocente, j'ai du la protéger des autres car quelqu'un voulu la tuer suite à son refus de participer à la bataille.

-Je vais tout de même contrôler sa baguette professeur Rodger, simple procédure. Miss veuillez me dire votre nom et les derniers sorts que vous vous souvenez avoir lancé avec votre baguette.

Elle paniquait un peu, elle ne voulait pas être enfermée à Askaban. Sirius voyait sa détresse la prit dans ses bras pour la consoler. Elle se raidit sur le coup et quand elle vit que c'était l'homme qui l'avait sauvé quelques instants plus tôt, elle se laissa aller à cette étreinte protectrice.

-Je me nomme Pansy Parkinson, je suis en 7e année. Je crois me souvenir que ce soir j'ai fait un sort pour me recoiffer et avant cela, un ou deux sort de lévitation pour ranger quelques trucs de ma malle.

L'auror lui prit sa baguette qui était encore rangée dans sa robe et vérifia les derniers sorts.

- Vous avez oublier de me dire que vous aviez utilisé un sortilège de nettoyage miss Parkinson.

-Une tache de café sur ma chemise monsieur l'auror.

-Je crois que cela va suffire auror, il y a d'autres personnes à contrôler. Dit Sirius pour que l'auror laisse un peu tranquille Pansy. Je vous remercie de votre intervention. Miss Parkinson, Vous avez eu une dure soirée, je vous suggère d'aller vous reposer dans votre dortoir, je vais vous raccompagner.

Ils marchèrent vers l'entrée du dortoir des filles, mais elle hésita à s'y rendre.

-Et si les autres voulaient se venger parce que je n'ai pas voulu vous tuer. Je ne suis pas une mangemort, je n'ai jamais voulu en devenir une. Ma famille est certes une vieille famille de sang pur, mais ils n'ont jamais appuyé la cause de Voldemort. Je suis nulle en combat, j'ai toujours voulu devenir médicomage, pas une tueuse. J'ai peur professeur Rodger, vous ne serez pas toujours la pour me protéger.

-Ne vous inquiétez pas miss Parkinson, je vais assurer votre protection. Il fouilla dans une de ses poches de sa ceinture (imaginez vous un peu la ceinture de batman mais pas en jaune. Plein de compartiment magique qui renferme plein de trucs) et il sortit une amulette. Elle est quand même assez jolie mais on voit que ce n'est pas un bijou de grand luxe. Je sais que ce n'est pas au premier rendez-vous qu'on offre à une jolie fille un bijou, mais je vais déroger à la règle. Si vous êtes en danger, serrez la et penser à mon nom, je saurai que vous avez besoin de moi et j'arriverai. De plus, je vais vous offrir quelques leçons de défense supplémentaires vu que vous aller devenir une cible pour les mangemorts.

-Merci énormément professeur Roder.

-Steve. La coupa-t-il, je m'appelle Steve miss Parkinson.

-Merci énormément Steve.

Celui ci se retourna pour aller voir quelqu'un lorsqu'il sentit que l'amulette venait d'être activer. Il se retourna et remarqua le grand sourire de Pansy.

-Je voulais m'assurer qu'elle fonctionnait. Elle lui fit un câlin par la suite. Merci encore Steve de m'avoir sauvé la vie, je vous en serais éternellement reconnaissante.

-Vous n'avez pas à l'être miss Parkinson, c'est ce que je fais de mieux : protéger les gens.

-Pansy. Appeler moi Pansy. Nous n'avons pas une si grande différence d'âge vous et moi.

-En effet, je n'ai que 18 ans.

-Et moi 17, répliqua-t-elle. Bonne nuit Steve, et merci encore.

-Bonne nuit Pansy.

Ils se séparèrent et Sirius alla retrouver un auror qu'il connaissait.

-Auror Shaklebotl, dit Sirius, c'est un plaisir de vous revoir. Dit-'il en lui serrant la main.

-Appeler moi King. Dit ce dernier

-Et moi Steve. Alors qu'est-ce que vous réservez aux élèves fautifs.

-Pour ceux où le sort de l'impardonnable est visible, ce sera Askaban. Pour les autres on a convenu avec Dumbledore qu'ils seront expulsés de l'école. Madame Malfoy sera retenue en cellule au QG des aurors car nous n'avons pas trouvé de trace d'impardonnable dans sa baguette, mais elle sera jugée au magemagot demain. Avec votre témoignage on essaiera de la faire condamner.

-C'est parfait King, envoie moi un hibou pour savoir à quelle heure je dois me rendre au ministère. Est-ce que la présence de miss Parkinson est requise également comme témoin?

-Si elle souhaite témoigner je n'y vois aucun inconvénient, elle est majeure donc nous n'aurons pas besoin de demander à ses parents la permission.

-Parfait, je lui en parlerai demain. Merci King. Je te laisse toute la paperasse administrative, c'est pourquoi que je suis prof et pas auror, je n'aime pas trop être un gratte papier.

Les deux hommes rirent un bon coup et séparèrent. On vit ensuite les aurors emmener avec un portoloin les Serpentards arrêtés. Bientôt la salle commune de Serpentard fut vide. Sirius et Albus étaient dans le bureau de ce dernier en pleine discussion.

-Les élèves qui n'ont été qu'expulsés seront réadmis dans trois mois, pour l'instant j'ai eu l'idée de les envoyer dans un centre correctionnel pour mineur en France. Je ne crois pas que Voldemort ira les chercher là bas. Par contre je m'attends à ce qu'il attaque Azkaban sous peu. Il a perdu énormément de mangemorts dans l'attaque du train et il devra se reconstituer une petite armée. C'est pour cette raison que nous avons chassé les détraqueurs d'Azkaban et qu'ils ont été remplacés par des aurors.

-Et si on tendait un piège à Voldemort? Demanda Sirius

-Et comment? Demanda Albus.

-On transfert secrètement les prisonniers vers un autre endroit qu'on aura converti en prison et on les remplace par des mannequins animés. Ces mêmes mannequins pourraient soit exploser, soit envoyer un sort de neutralisation au contact de la marque des ténèbres. Nous pourrions ainsi les prendre à revers avec un assaut de plusieurs dizaines d'aurors qui auront activé un portoloin menant directement dans la zone où les mangemorts auraient du être enfermés. Avec de la chance, Voldemort sera présent lui aussi lors de la petite fête, alors moi aussi je me serai invité. Avec de la chance, je pourrai peut-être même le capturer ou tout du moins le blesser.

-C'est un bon plan à travailler, nous en discuterons lors de la prochaine réunion de l'ordre qui se déroulera dans deux jours. Et pour la question de la prison temporaire, je connais un endroit que peu de gens connaissent et qui pourrait faire l'affaire. C'est une zone où la magie est annulée, ou si tu préfères d'anti-magie. Peu de gens du monde magique connaissent l'endroit, mais les moldus oui, ils pensent que c'est un endroit où des êtres venant de l'espace sont retenus prisonniers.

-Vous parler de la zone 51 aux U.S.A?

- Exactement. Le militaire responsable de l'endroit connait l'existence des sorciers puisqu'il est un cracmol. Il a réussi à infiltrer le gouvernement américain à l'époque et à créer cette base. Ils se servent de l'endroit pour tester des nouvelles technologies moldues et c'est l'un des endroits les mieux gardés de la planète. Voldemort n'aura aucune chance de venir libérer ses mangemorts à cet endroit car il sera lui même privé de ses pouvoirs et je pense que ce serait la même chose pour moi.

-C'est l'endroit idéal. Répondit Sirius. Lorsque vous communiquerez avec votre contact, j'en profiterai pour aller faire quelques achats aux U.S.A. qui me seront pratiques dans les semaines à venir.

-Quels genres d'achats? Demanda Dumbledore.

-Le genre d'achat qu'on ne trouve pas dans un magasin de grande surface. Répondit Sirius qui avait son regard énigmatique


	17. Chapter 17

Chapitre 17

Le lendemain matin, Sirius recevait un hibou lui demandant de venir au ministère pour 11h00, il était encore tôt, alors il en profita pour aller dans la salle commune des serpentard pour s'entretenir avec Pansy. Lorsqu'il vu cette dernière, elle lui fit un grand sourire et ils s'installèrent dans les fauteuils confortables.

-Pansy, le chef des aurors monsieur Shaklebolt m'a convoqué pour témoigner contre les élèves et madame Malfoy, il dit que ton témoignage donnera plus de poids encore. Le seul problème que j'y vois, c'est que ce sera cité et donc, tous les mangemorts sauront que tu es contre eux, cela mettrait ta vie en danger.

-Je vais le faire, j'ai confiance en vous, et j'ai le pressentiment que Potter pourrait réellement tuer le seigneur des ténèbres. Je ne vais pas me cacher toute ma vie en attendant qu'on vienne m'arrêter et me forcer à devenir l'esclave de ce monstre. Je sais que la réputation des serpentards laisse à croire qu'on va tous suivre celui qu'on ne doit pas prononcer le nom, mais je m'y refuse. Certes j'ai des ambitions mais pas noires, je veux devenir médecin, sauver des vies, avoir ma place dans cette société, pas devenir femme de mangemort et ne servir qu'à pondre un héritier. Tous les serpentards savent que je n`ai jamais adhérer à cet idéologie. Je n'ai rien contre les sorciers d'ascendance moldue, je me dis même qu'ils apportent une autre dimension à notre communauté car c'est eux qui pourront inventer des méthodes qui seront inspirées des moldus. Je me tenais un peu à l' écart des autres car je n'acceptais pas d'entendre parler des exploits de leur mangemorts de parents. Il ne me reste qu'un an à endurer et je pourrais entrer à la faculté de médicomagie de Londres.

-Et je suis très fier de tes ambitions. Tu as un rêve et je souhaite de tout cœur que tu puisses le réaliser. Dis, il est encore tôt, que dirais-tu d'aller manger sur le chemin de traverse avant de témoigner ? Je ne connais pas très bien les endroits où l'on peut avoir un bon repas, j'arrive des U.S.A. Et je ne suis pas très familier avec l'Europe encore.

-Est-ce que tu aimes la nourriture française?

-_J'adore_ (Sirius lui répond en français, car il ne faut pas oublier que même si cette fic est en français, l'histoire se déroule en Angleterre, donc en anglais)

-Alors nous irons prendre une table sur la terrasse de _Chez Pierre._

Les deux sortirent de la salle commune verte et argent et se dirigèrent vers la porte principale du château pour traverser le parc. Rendu à la limite Sirius demanda à Pansy de lui faire un transplanage d'escorte pour s'y rendre.

-He... c'est que je n'ai pas encore passé mon permis de transplanage Steve. Je voulais y aller cet été, mais nous sommes partis en voyage en Espagne alors je dois attendre les vacances.

-Ca ne fait rien, je vais le faire, tu n'as qu'à visualiser dans ta tête l'endroit et je me charge de tout.

-He d'accord, je ne savais pas qu'on pouvait transplaner quelque part comme cela, je croyais qu'il fallait savoir exactement l'endroit où nous allions pour ne pas risquer d'atterrir à moitié dans un mur.

-C'est exactement cela, mais disons que moi je ne suis pas un sorcier normal. Je vais regarder dans ta tête l'endroit où nous allons et c'est comme si c'était moi qui détenais le souvenir. Tout en disant cela, il posa sa baguette sur la tête de Pansy et effleura son esprit. Il vit la terrasse du restaurant français en plein Londres sorcier. L'instant d'après ils transplanèrent juste devant le restaurant. Il offrit son bras à Pansy en vrai gentleman et s'adressa au portier.

-_Une table pour deux sil-vous-plait mon bon monsieur._

_-_Ho je ne savais pas que tu parlais français. Dit Pansy en regardant le menu.

-Je parle couramment l'anglais, le français, l'espagnol, le chinois, le russe, l'arabe, le grec et l'italien.

-Wow, si je récapitule tu es une machine de guerre en plus d'être polyglotte. As-tu d'autre talent caché avec cela?

- Je me débrouille au Quiditch comme batteur, je suis un bon mécanicien et je cuisine.

-Bref un homme parfait. Dit Pansy un peu à trop haute voie. Elle se sentit gênée et tenta de se rattraper. Je veux dire, ta petite amie doit être comblée.

-Elle le serait si j'avais quelqu'un dans ma vie, mais comme je suis pourchassé par des monstres en tous genres et des mages noirs depuis que je suis bébé, je n'ai jamais eu l'occasion si on veut dire de rencontrer une femme. Je vais te dire un petit secret, ce déjeuner est ce qui se rapproche le plus pour moi d'un premier rendez-vous de toute ma vie.

-On va souhaiter que ta première expérience d'un rencard avec une femme ne te déplaise pas trop.

-Je ne m'en plains du tout.

Le serveur arriva et demanda si leur choix était fait.

-Je prendrais un bol de fruits frais avec de la crème chantilly et un bol de chocolat chaud _sil-vous-plait. _Elle se retourna vers Sirius. Est-ce que je l'ai prononcé comme il faut.

-Parfaitement ma chère. Il regarda le menu une dernière fois. _Ce sera croissant avec confitures, œuf dur, quelques tranches de bacon et un café tres corsé._

_-C'est un excellent choix Madame et Monsieur._

Pansy et Sirius parlèrent un peu des études à Poudlard pendant le repas. Pansy tentait de faire parler un peu Sirius de son passé mais celui ci n'aimait pas trop, comme il lui disait, parler de guerre et de mort n'est pas un sujet tres joyeux. Sirius en apprit gros sur Pansy, elle rêvait d'être médecin, elle adorait les chevaux et la peinture, bien qu'elle soit une sorcière sang-pur elle affectionnait particulièrement les vieilles voitures moldues, surtout les grosses voitures américaines, un point dont Sirius était un amateur. Après le repas, ils se dirigèrent vers le ministère pour témoigner contre Narcissa Malfoy. Ils entrèrent au bureau d'identification et firent enregistrer leurs baguettes. Ils se rendirent ensuite au département de la justice magique où les attendait Kingsley Shaklebolt. Ils attendirent quelques heures le temps que les procédures se mettent en marche et que les premiers témoins soient entendus. Ce fut au tour de Sirius de témoigner, L'avocat de Mme Malfoy tentait de discréditer Sirius sur le fait que personne ne pouvait survivre à l'attaque qu'il contrait et que c'était un tissus de mensonges.

-Vous dites que je divague et que je ne serais pas capable de survivre à une attaque de plusieurs étudiants. Je vous mets au défit de me tirer dessus avec 10 des meilleurs aurors dans ce ministère et je ne sue même pas une goutte, et ils peuvent utiliser la magie noire et l'avada kedavra, je crois que ca ne froisserai même pas ma robe. Répliqua Sirius.

-Ha la magie noire, vous devez être très calé en magie noire pour ne même pas la craindre. Peut-être que c'est vous le mangemort qu'il faudrait enfermer. S'écria l'avocat de Narcissa.

-Oui vous avez raison, je connais assez de magie noire pour l'avoir combattue toute ma vie et je sais reconnaitre un sortilège de mort quand j'en vois un. Si vous avez des questions concernant mon allégeance, je vous prierais bien de vous renseigner auprès des représentants du ministère, car si j'étais un mangemort comme vous le dite, est-ce que j'aurais affronté personnellement Voldemort sur Azkaban il y a quelques temps. Il remonta sa manche, vous voyez, mon bras possède bien des tatouages mais ce sont des runes, et non une tête de mort. Il scruta avec son œil magique le bras de Narcissa pour vérifier qu'elle avait bien la marque des ténèbres et elle y était. A son étonnement, il vit que l'avocat était également un adepte de Voldemort avec son tatouage sur l'avant bras, cela venait de jouer en sa faveur. D'un discret mouvement du doigt, il utilisa sa magie canalisée par son œil qui lui sert de baguette et il fit un sortilège de découpe qui découpa la manche de la robe de Narcissia. Ca c'est la marque des mangemort, on voit bien qu'elle la porte fièrement, et elle n'est pas la seule, n'est-ce pas maitre Zerbensky. Il répéta son sortilège de découpe sur la robe de l'avocat. Quand le vêtement tomba, l'avocat tenta de cacher la marque des ténèbres, mais trop tard, tout le monde remarqua bien le tatouage et aussitôt deux Aurors arrêtèrent l'avocat. Amélia Bones qui présidait le magenmagot demanda qu'on mette en prison l'avocat et demanda le silence dans la salle. Elle interrogea ensuite Sirius comment il avait réussi à faire tomber les manches des robes sans sortir sa baguette.

-Magie sans baguette madame la présidente, rien de plus simple. Et pour appuyer ses dires, il fit apparaitre avec seulement ses doigts un bouquet de fleur devant Mme Bones

Amélia Bones rougit de l'intention et demanda qu'on quitte la salle d'audience le temps de délibérer. Sirius retrouva Pansy à l'extérieur et l'invita pour un café le temps que les juges prennent une décision.

-D'après moi, avec mon petit tour de magie, tu n'auras pas à témoigner et ils vont directement la mettre au frais avec son avocat. Je suis désolé si je t'ai fait perdre ton samedi de congé.

-Ce n'est pas grave, je l'aurais surement passé seule maintenant que je suis la paria de Serpentard, et de plus je n'ai rien perdu, j'ai eu droit à un petit déjeuner français avec une très agréable compagnie.

-Dans ce cas la, je crois que je vais vous inviter plus souvent à prendre un repas avec moi si vous avez aimé l'expérience.

-Avant de rentrer à Poudlard, pourquoi ne pas faire un arrêt chez un marchand, j'achèterai une bonne bouteille de rouge et nous pourrons poursuivre ce repas ensemble si vous le désirer professeur Rodger. Dit-elle en le regardant droit dans les yeux.

-Bien sur mademoiselle Parkinson, je serais heureux de vous préparer ma spécialité de pates pour un diner ce soir dans mes appartements.

Ils continuèrent de parler un peu quand quelqu'un les informa que l'audience allait reprendre. Ils se rendirent a la salle et purent entendre le verdict de culpabilité envers Narcissa Malfoy qui fut condamnée au baisée du détraqueur pour la tentative d'assassinat envers le professeur Steve Rodger. On apprit que le procès de l'avocat se déroulera dans les jours qui suivent.

King alla à la rencontre de Sirius et Pansy après le verdict de la cour et discuta quelques instants avec ceux-ci. Il prit congé d'eux peu de temps après pour aller raccompagner Mme Malfoy à Askaban où elle recevra sa sentence et Pansy et Sirius profitèrent de leur restant de journée pour faire des boutiques. Sirius avait avoué qu'il n'avait presque pas de vêtements, celle-ci se fit une obligation de lui faire une nouvelle garde robe, pour qu'il soit présentable lors d'un éventuelle rencard s'il rencontrait une femme avait-elle précisé. Sirius semblait gêné de cette remarque, mais Pansy lui fit un sourire pour lui dire qu'elle le taquinait.

-Ce n'est pas pour un rencard avec une autre femme que je veux que tu sois bien mis, mais pour un rencard avec moi, pensat-elle.

Ils passèrent du bon temps durant la journée et rentrèrent a Poudlard les bras chargés de sacs avec une nouvelle garde robe pour Sirius.


	18. Chapter 18

Chapitre 18

Les jours passèrent et tout le monde commença à prendre une nouvelle routine, cours normaux de jour, et le soir venu, Harry et Hermione recevaient leur entrainement intensif de la part de Sirius pendant au moins deux heures. Sirius tentait de voir Pansy le plus souvent possible pour la soutenir, car il voyait bien qu'elle était à l'écart de sa maison. Tout les Serpentards qui restaient l'ignorait ou l'insultait puisqu'elle était dans le ''mauvais'' camp. Plus d'une fois il infligea des punitions sévères contre ceux qui insultaient Pansy. De son coté, Albus avait réussi à convaincre Rémus Lupin de venir enseigner les potions. Il se souvenait que ce dernier était particulièrement bon dans cette matière, juste après Severus Rogue et Lily Evans. Il ne lui restait plus qu'à parlementer avec le conseil d'administration de l'école, maintenant que Lucius Malfoy n'en faisait plus parti, le directeur pu demander qu'une personne ayant ''avec des facultés atténuantes'' puisse enseigner. Le conseil vota en faveur de monsieur Lupin puisque sa lycanthropie n'avait jamais été un problème lorsqu'il enseignait les DCFM. C'est avec joie que Rémus pu redevenir enseignant et retrouver une stabilité financière dans sa vie.

Un soir, pendant une séance d'entrainement avec Harry et Hermione, Sirius eu l'appel du pendentif de Pansy.

-Je dois y aller vite, il y a quelqu'un en danger près d'ici. S'écria Sirius, il partit en courant et instinctivement, Hermione et Harry le suivirent, voulant apporter de l'aide. Ils coururent pendant deux minutes à la suite de Sirius lorsqu'ils arrivèrent près de la salle commune des Serpentard. On voyait Pansy qui était à terre, les vêtements déchirés et un filet de sang qui coulait de sa bouche. A ses cotés, il y avait deux garçons de Serpentard, un de 7e année que Harry identifia comme Blaize Zabinni, et un 6e année que le nom échappait à tout le monde pour l'instant.

-PANSY, s'écria Sirius. Dans un élan de rage, il arriva à coté de Blaise qui continuait de lancer le doloris sur Pansy malgré la présence des deux Griffondors et de l'enseignant. Il lui donna un violent coup de poing qui fit voler blaise sur plusieurs mètres puis il s'écrasa sur un mur.

-Parle moi Pansy, dit moi quelque chose, ne meurt pas toi aussi. Il la prenait dans ses bras, tentait d'ouvrir ses yeux. Sil te plait, ne m'abandonne pas toi aussi.

-Ste eve... tenta de dire Pansy.

-Chut ma belle... les secours arrivent. Il invoqua son patronus qui prenait la forme d'Harry dans la 20 e d'année. Harry et Hermione trouvait cela étrange mais ne dirent rien pour l'instant. Sirius ordonna au patronus d'aller chercher Mme Pomfresh et de l'amener à la salle commune des serpentards.

Pendant ce temps, l'autre serpentard qui n'avait pas agit voyait une opportunité de faire plaisir au maitre et pointa sa baguette ver Sirius.

-Avada Ke. Mais il n'eut pas le temps de finir son maléfice qu'il recevait silmutanément un sort de désarmement et un sort de stupéfaction de la part d'Harry et Hermione.

Sirius se foutait un peu de la situation, il scrutait à l'aide de son œil magique le corps de Pansy pour déceler d'éventuelles blessures, il voyait deux ecchymoses, une fracture d'un poignet et des signes qu'elle avait reçu le doloris.

Quelques instants plus tard, Pompom arriva au cachot en compagnie d'Albus, elle fit léviter Pansy vers l'infirmerie en maugréant vu l'état de la jeune fille.

-Si... Steve. Se reprit Albus, que c'est-il passé ?

-J'ai senti que Pansy était en danger, quand je suis arrivé, monsieur Zabinni était en train de lui lancer un doloris. Je l'ai assommé et appeler du renfort. Dit Sirius.

-Par la suite, cet élève a voulu lancer le sort de mort sur le professeur Rodger mais nous l'avons mis hors d'état de nuire. Continua Hermione.

-Merci les enfants, dit Albus. Il se pencha sur le premier Serpentard et releva la manche. Monsieur Rockwood, je vois que vous avez déjà rejoint Voldemort, ainsi que vous monsieur Zabinni. Vous n'êtes pas très intelligents, bien que vous étiez absent de la salle commune le soir ou tous vos copains ont attaqué le professeur Rodger car si je ne m'abuse vous étiez a l'infirmerie pour un vulgaire accident dans les escaliers, vous avez crus bon que vous pourriez vous attirer les faveurs de votre maitre en attaquant encore ce même professeurs, j'ai bien peur pour vous jeunes gens que ce ne sois un aller direct a Azkaban rejoindre vos compatriotes.

Albus ligota magiquement les deux Serpentards et les amena avec lui vers une prison de l'école en attendant les aurors. Sirius, Harry et Hermione se dirigèrent vers l'infirmerie, arrivés sur place, ils purent voir à travers la vitre que Pompom faisait tout en son pouvoir pour soigner Pansy mais elle avait de la difficulté. Sirius entra malgré l'interdiction sur la porte.

-Sortez d'ici, j'ai besoin de calme pour travailler, elle a reçu énormément de doloris, son corps rejette presque toutes les potions que j'essaie de lui donner.

-Faites moi confiance PomPom, j'ai déjà eu affaire à un cas similaire, j'ai un moyen de vous aider à la soigner, laissez moi quelques instants. Sans attendre la confirmation de l'infirmière, Sirius posa ses deux mains sur Pansy et ferma les yeux. On voyait une lumière argenté s'échapper de son corps, et ses deux mains luisaient encore plus fort. ULTIMA CURARE cria t'il. La lumière qui était dans ses mains entra dans le corps de Pansy et instantanément, toutes les plaies se refermèrent d'elles-mêmes, les ecchymoses disparurent, le poignet reprit une forme normale et Pansy pu ouvrir les yeux, toutes les traces des doloris avaient disparu.

-Je crois que ca a marché. Dit Sirius avec un grand sourire d'un ton essoufflé avant de perdre connaissance.

-STEVE, s'écria Pansy, elle sauta du lit et le prit dans ses bras. Mais qu'est-ce qu'il vient de se passer ici, qu'as-t-il?

L'infirmière ne comprenait rien, un instant cette jeune fille soufrait le martyr car elle venait d'être sauvagement battue, l'instant d'après elle était en parfaite santé, et encore une fois, le mystérieux professeur de DCFM était évanouie, à court de magie selon ce que PomPom voyait. Elle le fit léviter sur le lit que Pansy utilisait à l'instant et agita sa baguette au dessus de son nouveau patient.

-Mais ce n'est pas vrai, pouvez vous passer une semaine sans vous vider totalement de magie monsieur Rodger ? J'ignore le sort que vous venez d'utiliser, mais ca vous a encore drainer, pire que les dernières fois que vous êtes arrivé ici. Quand à vous miss Parkinson, installez vous sur ce lit, je veux vous ausculter, bien qu'à première vue vous semblez en parfaite santé malgré votre ancien état.

-Oui, mais occupez-vous de lui avant, il a l'air très mal en point, c'est de ma faute... et elle se mit à pleurer.

Hermione voyait la tristesse dans le regard de Pansy, elle avait vraiment l'air de s'en faire pour le professeur de DCFM. Oui la plupart des étudiants adoraient le professeur Rodger, il donnait de bons cours, il est juste et animé, mais un élève qui pleurait son enseignant parce qu'il était à l'infirmerie… Étrange. Elle commençait à se demander si elle n'éprouvait pas des sentiments pour lui, et si c'était réciproque, vu la manière dont il s'était comporté avec elle, il s'est littéralement drainer pour l'aider. Voyant Pansy pleurer, Hermione s'approcha d'elle et la prit dans ses bras.

-Steve est fort, plus fort que quiconque, il va s'en sortir... il s'en sort toujours.

-C'est de ma faute Hermione, je ne sais pas me défendre, je suis nulle pour me battre, Blaise et Ulrich me sont tombés dessus alors que je revenais de la bibliothèque. Ils disaient qu'ils voulaient me remettre sur le droit chemin, ils ont déchiré ma robe, Rockwood me retenait par derrière et Blaise me touchait les seins, il a tenté de m'arracher ma petite culotte, ils voulaient me …...elle ne finit pas sa phrase, les larmes coulaient de plus belle. Hermione resserrait son étreinte sur la jeune fille, elle pouvait imaginer la peur qu'elle avait ressentie.

-Ca va aller ma belle, nous sommes la. Lui disait Hermione en lui frottant le dos. Pleure, laisse toi aller, je ne t'abandonne pas.

-Est-ce que Steve va s'en remettre, je n'ai pas compris ce qu'il lui est arrivé. Quand j'étais dans le corridor j'ai vu qu'il allait bien, et quelques instants plus tard, je me retrouve en pleine forme, et lui sans connaissance.

-Il doit beaucoup tenir à toi car il a utilisé un sort de magie blanche d'un très haut niveau, il a mit toute sa puissance magique pour te guérir, ça l'a affaiblit mais pas mortellement. Dans quelques heures, il devrait s'en remettre, tel que je le connais, demain matin il va se réveiller et la première chose qu'il va réclamer à son réveil est une bière.

-Pourquoi il a fait ca pour moi, je ne suis qu'une serpentarde qui ne mérite pas qu'on se batte pour elle. Elle se remit à pleurer.

-Ne dit pas ca Pansy, on ne se connait pas beaucoup, mais je sais que tu es une bonne personne. Toute l'école sait que tu renie les idéologies de tu-sais-qui. Harry, je sais que tu es meilleur que moi en métamorphose, peux tu réparer ses vêtements s'il-te-plait ?

Harry qui assistait à la scène de loin ne voulait pas intervenir. Et quand il entendit l'illusion au viol, il se dit qu'un homme aux côtés de Pansy n'était pas une brillante idée. Quand Hermione lui demanda de l'aide, il s'exécuta mais se sentit mal à l'aise d'être à cet endroit.

- Bon je ne suis pas le meilleur pour la mode féminine mais je vais faire mon meilleur. Il commença par recoudre la robe de Pansy et d'un habile sort de métamorphose, il rendit son apparence d'origine à la robe. Je vais aller voir si Mme Pomfresh n'a pas besoin d'aide, je vous laisse.

Hermione voyait que Harry se sentait mal à l'aise de la situation, elle ne fit rien pour le retenir, elle savait qu'il restait tout près au cas où. Elle continuait de bercer Pansy pendant quelques minutes encore lorsqu'elle se rendit compte que cette dernière s'était endormie. Elle la replaça sur son lit d'infirmerie et l'habilla pour qu'elle puisse se reposer. Elle se dirigea vers la sortie et vu que Harry l'attendait.

-Elle a vraiment eu peur. Je ne sais pas comment Steve a su qu'elle était en danger, mais une chose certaine, s'il n'était pas arrivé a temps, imagine ce que ces salauds lui auraient fait. Elle va avoir besoin de nous Harry, même si elle est à serpentard, je ne l'abandonnerai pas.

-Moi non plus Mione, on va s'en occuper. Steve avait l'air de beaucoup tenir à elle pour faire ce qu'il a fait.

-En parlant de lui, je crois qu'une petite discussion avec lui s'impose. Tu as vu son patronus. C'était toi.

-Oui je sais, je trouve cela bizarre moi aussi, je sais qu'un patronus corporel représente ce en quoi nous avons espoir. Je crois qu'il nous doit quelques explications sur ce point. Allons nous coucher, nous pourrons en parler avec lui demain pendant notre de DCFMA.

Les deux amoureux regagnèrent les appartements de préfet en chef d'Hermione et s'installèrent pour la nuit. Demain une discussion s'imposera avec leur mystérieux prof de DCFM.


	19. Chapter 19

Chapitre 19

Le lendemain matin, Sirius était sorti en douce de l'infirmerie, fidèle a lui-même, il avait regagné toute sa puissance avec une bonne nuit de sommeil et il prenait un bon petit déjeuné plein de protéine et de caféine. Il cherchait Pansy du regard et quand il eu un contact visuel, il lui fit un signe de la tête afin de venir le rejoindre. Ils se dirigèrent vers le bureau de Sirius, adjacent à sa salle de classe. Une fois à l'intérieur, Pansy se jeta dans ses bras.

-J'ai eu si peur Steve, tu aurais pu mourir avec ce que tu m'as fait, ne refais jamais cela.

-Ne t'inquiète pas, ca va en prendre plus que ca pour venir à bout de ce vieux dragon. Moi par contre je m'en veux, j'aurais du être la, je t'avais promis de te protéger et j'ai failli.

Elle mit un doigt sur sa bouche en lui disant de se taire.

-Tu ne peux pas être avec moi 24 heures sur 24. Déjà que je me sens privilégiée que tu passes autant de temps avec une simple étudiante pas douée comme moi, je n'ai pas à me plaindre, et de toute façon, je sais que tu vas accourir comme un chevalier si j'en ai besoin.

-Si votre altesse le prend comme cela, j'accepte de lui rester un fidèle servant.

-Ne fait pas l'idiot, ou plutôt continue, je t'aime bien comme cela.

Les deux rirent suite à cette joyeuse petite joute verbale.

-Pour être plus sérieux, voudrais-tu venir participer aux séances d'entrainement avec Harry et Hermione, de un cela pourrait être bénéfique pour toi et de deux, je me sentirais plus à l'aise de savoir que je peux être près de toi au cas où.

-C'est pas le genre de rancard rêvé pour une fille, mais je veux bien passer du temps avec vous le soir. Je ne veux pas apprendre à me battre, mais je veux bien être avec vous pour étudier à fond les livres traitant de médicomagie. D'ailleurs en parlant de soins, quel est le sort que tu as effectué sur moi, pour me guérir instantanément ?

-C'est un sortilège oublié depuis des siècles, je l'ai trouvé il y a quelques années, le sort Curare permet de soigner en profondeur une partie du corps où l'on applique le sort, j'ai utilisé sur toi sa forme ultime pour soigner tout ton corps. Il est très efficace, mais demande énormément de magie pour simplement réparer un bras cassé, je ne crois pas que tu puisses utiliser la forme ultime. Même moi j'en ai bien du mal. Je ne l'ai fait qu'à deux reprises, la première fut lorsque moi et ma mère nous nous sommes fait attaquer par des loups-garous. Ils avaient blessé grièvement ma mère et j'ai pu la sauver in-extrémis, je suis resté une semaine dans le coma, j'ai bien failli mourir cette journée la. Depuis j'ai énormément augmenté en puissance et donc j'ai prit cette opportunité pour te soigner.

Ils furent interrompus dans leur conversation par des coups donnés à la porte. Harry et Hermione entrèrent et virent que Sirius n'était pas seul.

-He on peut repasser plus tard si vous voulez, on voulait juste parler avec Steve. Interrompit Harry.

-C'est, j'ai un cours de botanique dans pas trop long, je ne veux pas être en retard. Je vous laisse discuter ensemble. Merci encore pour hier soir Hermione, tu as vraiment été sympa. Elle s'approcha d'elle et la prie dans ses bras. Copine maintenant?

-Certainement. Et Hermione répondit au câlin.

-Bon je vous laisse, Steve tu me diras ou et quand pour vous rejoindre d'accord?

-Parfait, viens ce soir a 19h00 dans la salle commune des préfets en chef, le mot de passe est espoir.

Pansy sortit de la salle et Harry et Hermione se mirent tout deux devant Sirius avec un air très sérieux.

-On voulait vérifier un élément théorique sur un sujet de cours ? Demanda Hermione

-Oui lequel?

- La forme corporelle d'un patronus représente bien ce en quoi nous fondons nos espoirs? Je veux dire, le patronus d'Harry est un cerf représentant la forme animagus de son père. Alors pourquoi le tien hier avait la forme adulte d'Harry?

Sirius se sentait piégé, il avait invoqué son patronus en présence de Harry et Hermione hier sans y penser, il n'avait pas réfléchit quand il avait vu le corps blessé de Pansy et il avait agit instinctivement. Comment il pouvait expliquer que la forme de son patronus représentait son père mort. Sirius avait tout mit tout ses espoir en son père depuis qu'il planifiait de remonter le temps pour le sauver. Il cherchait un mensonge cohérent à faire avaler à ses parents.

-He c'est que, depuis que je suis jeune, on m'a raconté l'histoire du Survivant. Pour moi Harry a toujours été une inspiration et représentait le bien, alors j'ai foi en toi Harry pour que tu nous débarrasse de Voldemort. J'ai une confiance aveugle en toi, c'est pour ca que je t'entraine et te protège, pour que tu puisses arriver avec toutes tes forces face à Voldemort et que tu puisses nous libérer.

Sirius était fier de lui, il ne mentait vraiment pas en disant cela, il avait juste omit plein de trucs, comme le fait qu'il vient du futur et qu'il est leur enfant.

-J'ai proposé à Pansy d'être avec nous le soir pour nos entrainements. Nous allons l'aider à faire une formation médicale, je trouve que ça pourrait être intéressant que nous ayons quelqu'un qui puisse nous soigner en cas de problème.

-Ca va être parfait, on voulait justement lui proposer de venir nous rejoindre, elle est seule maintenant que toute sa maison la rejette et nous ne voulons pas que des évènements comme hier se reproduisent.

-Bon nous on va y aller, on a sortilège dans quelques minutes, bonne journée Steve, aller vient Harry, on va être en retard.

Harry et Hermione quittèrent le bureau de Sirius. Une nouvelle routine s'installa, les jours se succédèrent avec cours, entrainement et études. Hermione passait beaucoup de temps avec Pansy dorénavant, surtout pour trouver de la documentation sur les études de Pansy et des sortilèges de combat pour Harry. Bien que Hermione s'entrainait avec son copain et Sirius, tous savait que l'important est que Harry progresse. Sirius avait même commencé à prendre Harry a part et exploiter ses capacités magiques encore cachées à lui-même. Harry apprit qu'il était l'héritier de Godric Griffondor lui même, et qu'en lui se cachait une force encore inexplorée pour le jeune homme. A force de méditation, Sirius parvient à débloquer sa véritable puissance. Pour le commun des mortels cela ne faisait pas une grande différence, mais pour les puissants sorciers tels que Sirius et Dumbledore, on voyait une différence majeure. La puissance magique de Harry rivalisait avec celle de Dumbledore, seul Sirius était plus puissant du à son triple héritage magique lui venant de Griffondor, de Dumbledore et du dragon. Bientôt noël arriva à grand pas. Notre petite bande faisait un entrainement ordinaire en soirée quand Hermione eu un haut le cœur et du partir en courant vers les toilettes.

-Pansy, peux-tu aller voir si Hermione se sent bien, elle n'as pas l'air dans son assiette.

-Bien sur Harry, je reviens tout de suite voir comment va ta chérie.

Arrivée aux toilette, elle vu Hermione vraiment mal en point. Pansy prit sa baguette et vérifia si elle ne faisait pas de température. Elle était un peu chaude mais pas au point de faire de la fièvre. Quelques minutes plus tard, les deux filles ressortirent des toilettes et allèrent voir les hommes en train de s'entrainer au sort de bouclier.

-Je vais mieux. Dit Hermione, j'ai du manger quelque chose de pas tres frais, bien que les elfes n'ont jamais servi d'aliment périmé a ce jour.

Sirius était songeur, son instinct lui dit de regarder de près avec son œil magique. Quand il commença le scan de la jeune femme tout semblait normal jusqu'au moment ou son regard s'arrêta sur le ventre d'Hermione. Son visage prit un air stupéfait et il dit sans le vouloir.

-Ho non, déjà!

Les trois autres se regardèrent.

-Déjà quoi Steve? Demanda Hermione. Qui commençait à s'inquiéter voyant son expression.

-He je veux dire, c'est que tu n'as pas finit tes études, et avec la guerre ca pourrait être dangereux, et tu est encore jeune, tu n'as que 17 ans et he...

-Steve, qu'es-ce qui se passe? S'inquiéta Pansy

Hermione commençait à se questionner, mais que voulait-il dire par le fait que je suis jeune, et mes études et la guerre, elle ne comprenait pas trop. Elle vit que son regard ne lâchait pas son ventre et soudain elle eu un déclic. Ho non, pas maintenant, comment pourrait-elle annoncer cela à Harry, avec la guerre cela n'était pas la meilleure idée au monde.

Pansy voyait qu'Hermione également commençait à s'inquiéter et se posait encore plus de question.

-Mais c'est quoi, je ne comprends pas?

-Viens avec moi Pansy stp, je veux que tu vérifie quelque chose avec tes bouquins médicaux.

Les deux filles s'enfermèrent dans la chambre d'Hermione. Harry regardait Sirius et se demandait qu'est-ce qu'il se passait.

-C'est pas a moi à te le dire bonhomme, mais à partir d'aujourd'hui, tu vas devoir travailler encore plus fort, il va falloir que tu sois près pour le combat final sous peu mon gars.

On entendit un cri venant de la chambre d'Hermione et les gars se précipitèrent à la porte. Quand celle-ci s'ouvrit, on vit Hermione avec une fiole dans la main qui avait un liquide de couleur bleu dedans.

-Hermione, est-ce que ca va? Se demanda Harry en la prenant dans ses bras.

Hermione ne savait plus trop quoi dire, pour la première fois de sa vie, elle ne contrôlait plus du tout la situation. Mais elle devait le dire a Harry, il avait le droit de savoir.

-Harry, est-ce que tu m'aime?

-Bien sur que je t'aime Hermione, ce n'est pas une question à poser. Peu importe ce qui se passe je vais t'aimer. Est-ce que tu es malade, est-ce que ca se soigne? Pansy, est-ce qu'il y a quelque chose à faire? Demanda ce dernier qui commençait à s'inquiéter.

-Non Harry, il n'y a rien à faire, a part attendre quelques mois. Répondit Pansy

-Mais c'est quoi qui se passe alors? Redemanda Harry.

-Harry. Interrompit Hermione. Je suis enceinte.


End file.
